Sayonara
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Kami tahu, ini merupakan takdir kami.. / Selama ini kami telah berjuang melawan takdir.. / Dan terkadang, ada takdir yang tak bisa dilawan. / Tapi kami...tak pernah menyesal.. / Last Chapter update! :) thx For your Support. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**SAYONARA  
**

Disclaimer : all these characters in this fiction would never be mine.

18/10/2012

"Trima ini, bibi. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila ini bisa membantu"

.

.

"membantu ? cih ! Segala darimu bisa membuatku sial!"

.

.

"Kemungkinan itu tetap ada bukan ? Kemungkinan 'segel' itu akan terlepas"

.

.

"Selalu ada. Tapi meski ada sekalipun… Aku takkan membiarkan Sakura terluka… apapun caranya"

.

.

"Yeah. Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan"

.

.

**Chapter 1 : The cursed Princess**

Semua tuan putri memiliki istananya sendiri. Ini tak bisa dibilang istana, hanya karna bentuknya yang besar. Ini hanyalah gedung pemimpin yang menjadi pusat informasi dan segala komunikasi yang ada. Ini bukan lah era modern yang menggunakan tekhnologi canggih. Untuk menyampaikan informasi penting dan rahasia, mereka membutuhkan suatu ruangan khusus. Hanya sebatas itulah.

Tap tap tap

Langkah itu terdengar makin keras.

Tap tap tap

Makin mendekat.

.Cklek.

Sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka, munculah sesosok gadis dengan rambut pink-yang aneh namun sangat cocok untuknya- tersenyum manis mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk menatap fajar.

"Ohayou, nii-chan" sapanya sambil mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di leher sang pemuda dari belakang.

Dielusnya lengan mungil itu dengan lembut. "Ohayou mo, Sakura-chan"

"Gaara-nii, boleh Sakura keluar desa hari ini ?" tanya sang gadis sambil sedikit melonggarkan lengannya untuk menatap sang pemuda.

"Memang ada yang ingin kau lakukan ?" tanya sang pemuda lembut sambil membelai rambut pink Sakura.

"Eum…Sakura ingin membeli beberapa bunga"

"Bunga ? bukankah ada banyak bunga di luar gedung Kazekage ini ? kenapa harus keluar desa? kau tahu kan itu berbahaya di luar sana" sahut sang pemuda ramah.

"Ta..tapi…" Sakura menunduk. Ada rasa kecewa menjalar di hatinya.

Melihat itu, sang Onii-chan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Baiklah"

"Benarkah ? Boleh ? Horeeeeee !" Sakura bukanlah gadis 6 tahun yang akan melonjak kegirangan ketika keinginannya dipenuhi, usianya sudah hampir menginjak 17 tahun, tapi hal ini tetap membuatnya senang. Sungguh putri yang manis.

Setelahnya Sakura pamit untuk bersiap. Gaara tersenyum lembut mengantar kepergiaan sang adik. Tak lama setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Raut muka Gaara berubah seketika. Senyuman itu seakan tak pernah ada di sana. Hanya aura dingin seperti biasa.

"Turunlah"

Sesosok dengan pakaian organisasi dengan lambang Sunagakure di lengan kirinya mendadak muncul di hadapan Gaara.

"Ikuti Sakura"

~'~

"Sip !" Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Rambut pink panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai, dengan dress khas ninja Suna selututnya dan tas kecil yang diikatkannya di pinggang. "Dengan begini aku tak akan terlihat terlalu mencolok"

Sakura berjalan dengan riangnya. Setiap langkahnya diiringi dengan senandungan kecil. Rambutnya bergerak dimainkan angin. Senyum manisnya menandakan betapa senangnya ia bisa menghirup udara luar.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sakura keluar dari desa. Tapi setidaknya sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di desa tetangga. Saat itu entah apa yang terjadi, Sakura sendiri lupa. Yang sempat diingatnya hanyalah ketika seseorang melukai kucing peliharaannya yang tersesat, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat setelah itu... Semua pudar.

"Bibi… ada bunga Lily ?" tanya Sakura pada salah seorang pedagang bunga.

"A..ada.. tunggu sebentar" bibi penjual bunga itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mengambil beberapa bunga pesanan Sakura. Sementara itu Sakura melihat sekeliling toko bunga itu, perhatiannya tertarik pada sebuah lukisan bunga yang indah.

"I..ini pesanan anda nona" sang bibi penjual bunga itu segera mnyodorkan sebuket bunga Lily kepada Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Ah…Berapa, bibi ?" sesaat sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya, sang bibi segera menahannya.

"Ti..tidak usah. Ambil saja. Saya tidak butuh uang anda" jawab sang bibi terbata-bata. Sejenak Sakura memandang bingung, tapi pikiran buruk segera ditepisnya. Sejak dulu, Sakura memang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu. Segala yang diinginkannya dengan mudah didapatnya, tapi bukanlah Sakura jika ia menerimanya begitu saja.

"Trima ini, bibi. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila ini bisa membantu" senyum Sakura tulus. Kemudian Sakura melangkah keluar dari toko itu.

"membantu ? cih !" setelah Sakura pergi dari tokonya, sang bibi segera membuang uang-uang logam yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya, tanpa Sakura sadari tentunya. "Segala darimu bisa membuatku sial!"

~'~

Disisi lain, di gedung Kazekage.

"Begitu.. kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Baik"

.Syut.

Sosok itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Gaara. Gaara mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela ruang kepemimpinan itu, melihat seluruh desanya.

"Betapa desa yang damai…" sahutnya entah pada siapa. "Tapi begitu rapuh dan bodoh" tatapannya kembali serius.

"Apa itu karna Sakura lagi ?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang. Tanpa menolehpun Gaara tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Bisakah setidaknya kau ketuk pintu dulu, Nii-san"

Orang yang dipanggil 'nii-san' oleh Gaara itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Gomen, aku hanya tertular kebiasaan Sakura-chan saja"

Gaara diam tak menanggapi. Rupanya Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Yah, tentu saja sang Nii-san tau itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sebelah Gaara. Ikut memandangi setiap sudut desa yang hampir seluruhnya dapat dijangkau di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau membiarkan Sakura pergi keluar lagi hari ini ?" sang Aniiki mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Bukankah kau tahu sendiri itu berbahaya. Sakura bisa saja mengulang kejadian 'itu'. Dan bahkan bisa saja 'segel' Sakura akan terlepas lagi…Lalu.."

"Aku tahu, Sasori-nii" potong Gaara. Ucapannya terlihat amat mantap. "Aku tahu betul resikonya. Dan bahkan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya,.. apapun itu, aku tetap akan melindunginya"

Sasori hanya menatap adiknya ini. Gaara memang sangat bisa diandalkan kalau itu sudah menyangkut Sakura. Rupanya Gaara memiliki sister-complex juga. Ah,.. tidak. Itu bukan sister-complex. Karna Gaara dan Sasori sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sakura bahkan saudara jauhpun tidak. Gaara hanyalah orang yang menyelamatkan Sakura ketika seluruh keluarganya terbunuh… ditangan Sakura sendiri.

"Sakura belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya… beberapa hari yang lalu kurasa ia mendatangi kamarmu dan menemukan sebuah buku mengenai jenis bunga langka." Sahut Gaara

"Ah… itu karna ia sedang mencari referensi tentang bunga herbal"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang ditemukannya ?"

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Sasori membulatkan matanya menyadari satu hal. "Jangan bilang…"

"Bunga Qin"

"Tapi… kurasa aku sudah menyembunyikannya di sela-sela buku lainnya"

"Sakura tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan. Ia bahkan telah menemukan makam orang tuanya. Hari ini ia keluar desa untuk membeli bunga. Kurasa itu untuk kedua orang tuanya."

Pernyataan Gaara seolah jadi sambaran petir bagi Sasori. Bagaimana bisa… Sasori yang paling pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu itu terdeteksi oleh Sakura… dan bagaimana makam yang sengaja disembunyikan dengan banteng cakra tebal dapat ditembus oleh Sakura… ?

"Apakah… ini kekuatan bunga Qin ?"

"Benih bunga Qin ada dalam diri Sakura. Tak heran ia memiliki kekuatan cakra yang cukup besar. Tapi bila tubuhnya tak dapat menahan seluruh cakra itu… maka yang ada bukan Sakura yang menguasai cakra itu, tapi cakra itu yang menguasai Sakura"

"Kemungkinan itu tetap ada bukan ?" sahut Sasori sambil kembali menatap pemandangan senja di desanya. "Kemungkinan 'segel' itu akan terlepas"

"Selalu ada" jawab Gaara. "Tapi meski ada sekalipun… Aku takkan membiarkan Sakura terluka… apapun caranya"

"Yeah. Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan" komentar Sasori yang kemudian melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Ah…aku hampir lupa. Ada surat yang datang untukmu, tapi karna itu memiliki lambang 'awan merah', maka aku langsung menaruhnya di kamarmu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori kemudian pergi.

Gaara terdiam.

"Sakura…"

TBC

* * *

can I ask you to review pliiiiiizzzz...

Ini Fic pertamaku... Rate M lagi... maaph kalo abal.. but I'd try my best !


	2. Chapter 2 : Hidden Association

~Balasan Review~

**Triascita :** makasih yah... review kmu paling panjang lho... aku suka tipe-tipe kayak kamu deh.. X9 *plak*  
ikutin terus alurnya yah... kalo ada masukan. kuterima kok dalam bentuk apapun... (^o^)

: Maksih... :) terus ikutin yah,...

**Kuromi no sora : ** makasih masukannya... :3  
dirapiin yah...? apa mksudnya tntg tata bahasa ? di chap ini gmna ? bagus ? *ngarep*  
violence nya dikit doang kok... nanti bakal ada gitu-gitunya... XD *plak* (apaan tuh ?)

**Chiaki Katsumata : ** sankyu yah... :D  
ikutin terus yah... jgn lupa review lagi yah... :3

semoga aja di chap ini udah ada perkembangan yah... :o  
*dheg-dheg*

oh ya... Shera mw tanya... kira-kira sbg readers enakan kalo abdet tu jangka waktunya brp lama ?

ok..thx.. happy reading... (^o^)

* * *

"Kami akan menjamin keselamatannya,… Kami mohon… keluarga kami terancam hancur…"

.

.

"Dengan satu syarat"

.

.

"…Apa benar benih bunga Qin itu memiliki kekuatan cakra yang besar, nii ?"

.

.

"Karna bunga itu cuma satu. Dan takkan pernah ada lagi untuk beberapa puluh abad."

.

.

. "Sepertinya alur sudah mulai bergerak. Mulai dari sekarang, kuserahkan padamu. Aku tak menerima kegagalan seperti yang pernah terjadi dulu"

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Hidden Association**

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Ratu dan Raja yang bahagia. Sang Ratu saat ini sedang hamil, sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan tuan putri yang cantik. Suatu hari, saat sang Ratu tengah jalan-jalan, ia menemukan sebuah bunga yang sangat indah. Namun, ternyata, dibalik keindahan itu menyimpan sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Sang tuan putri ternyata tidak selamat. Sang Ratu gagal melahirkan putri mereka. Karena sedih, sang Ratu akhirnya mencari cara untuk dapat menghidupkan kembali putri mereka satu-satunya. Dan cara itu tak lain adalah dengan meminumkan benih bunga Qin yang ditemukan sang Ratu kepada putinya. Dan sang putri hidup kembali berkat adanya benih bunga Qin di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu akhirnya sang putri selamat dan mereka hidup bahagia bertiga selamanya.

Itu adalah cerita dari Nii-chan ketika aku masih kecil dulu.

Tapi entah mengapa…

Rasanya ada bagian yang hilang disana..

"Sakura… sakura… bangun"

"enghhh~" erang Sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa silau oleh cahaya yang masuk akibat ulah nii-chan nya yang membuka jendela. "Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagiiii~ Gaara-nii~" manjanya.

"Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu bangunmu, Sakura" sahut Gaara ramah sambil mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura. Ia membelai rambut Sakura yang tergerai. Membuat kenyamanan bagi sang empunya.

"Kalau begitu biarlah lewat sampai 15 menit lagi" jawab Sakura asal. Gaara mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah… Itu apabila kau tak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' kepadaku" ucapan Gaara sontak membulatkan mata Sakura. Ia kemudian bergegas bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan Gaara.

"Apa Gaara-nii akan pergi hari ini ?" tanya Sakura. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya ketika Gaara harus pergi melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama.

Gaara menatap Sakura, dibelainya lembut pipi Sakura hingga turun ke bibirnya. Ia mengelus bibir tipis Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eum~ ?" Sakura agak bingung dengan tingkah Aniikinya pagi ini. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang itu. "Ada apa Gaara-nii ?"

"Eemm….Liur"

Blush!

"Gaara-niiii !"

~'~

**GAARA POV**

Kulihat jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Aku segera bergegas memakai jubah Kage ku. Meski sosok ku disini adalah sebagai pemimpin desa, namun aku adalah satu-satunya pemimpin desa termuda yang ada. Jadi tak cukup mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan kesan kepemimpinan. Hanya saja ke-intelligent-an ku ini sangat bisa kuandalkan.

Hari ini aku ada pertemuan khusus. Biar kuberi tahu. Saat ini ada 2 desa besar yang sangat berpedoman terhadap desa lainnya. Bisa dibilang sama-sama lebih makmur dan lebih maju. Dan… persamaan lainnya adalah.. bahwa kedua desa itu juga sama-sama memiliki 'kekuatan' penting.

Karna kedua 'kekuatan' itu bisa menguntungkan serta merugikan satu sama lain, maka dibuatlah perjanjian damai. Dan disusun lah suatu organisasi rahasia yang dinamai 'Akatsuki'. Tugasnya adalah melindungi rahasia kedua desa, agar tak terjadi pertempuran serta kerusuhan.

Tugasnya hanyalah mengeksekusi orang atau kelompok yang mungkin dianggap ancaman. Yeah… ancaman.

"Selamat Pagi, Kazekage" sapa seorang wanita yang kutahu namanya adalah, Konan.

"Selamat pagi" balasku. "Apa semua telah berkumpul ?"

"Anda telah ditunggu di ruang khusus sejak pukul 7 tadi"

Mendengar itu aku segera bergegas memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Disana ada meja yang membentuk setengah lingkaran dan kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi di sekelilingnya. Beberapa kursi telah terpenuhi, beberapa lainnya masih kosong. Aku segera mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi di tengah.

"Bisa dimulai ?" sahutku langsung. Aku memang tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Kazekage-san, apa anda telah membaca surat dari kami ?" salah seorang pemuda dengan bola mata lavendernya, yang kutahu bernama Hyuuga Neji, menatapku kaku.

"Sudah" jawabku.

"Lantas…apa telah anda pertimbangkan ?" seorang gadis indigo dengan bola mata yang sama dengan pemuda tadi nampak gugup.

"Tergantung. Tergantung dari apa yang bisa kami andalkan dan jaminan dari kalian"

"Kami akan menjamin keselamatannya,… Kami mohon… keluarga kami terancam hancur…" sahut sang gadis sambil menunduk. Tangannya mengepal seraya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kami butuh bantuan Sakura-hime"

"Kami tahu akan resikonya, tapi bukankah Akatsuki dibentuk untuk melindungi kedua desa ? lalu kami yang merupakan bagian dari Konohagakure ini seharusnya punya hak juga untuk dilindungi." Sahut Neji yang nampaknya mulai merasa labil.

"Lagipula…anda… yang merupakan ketua organisasi ini…seharusnya lebih bijak dalam memutuskan…" butiran air mata telah berjatuhan membasahi tangan gadis indigo itu yang sedang tertunduk. Benar-benar…. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berkomentar.

"Dengan satu syarat" tanggap ku, akhirnya.

Kedua lavender itu kini menatapku. Menunggu syarat apa yang ingin kuajukan.

"Jangan sampai kedua 'kekuatan' itu dipertemukan"

**END OF GAARA POV**

~'~

Di ruangan yang sunyi itu, Sakura tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil memegang suatu buku besar. Dibukanya selembar demi selembar buku itu, memahami setiap maksud yang tersurat di dalamnya.

.Cklek.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenangan belajarnya ? Sakura menatap sosok yang menyebalkan-menurutnya-itu. Tatapan itu langsung berubah jadi sebuah senyuman senang dan berlari ke arah sosok itu.

"Gaara-niii… !" Sakura mempererat pelukannya. Gaara tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sakura. "Gaara-nii akhirnya pulang juga"

"Aku pulang, Sakura" sahut Gaara sambil mengecup pelan kening Sakura. "Apa kau tak nakal selama aku pergi ?"

"Tentu tidak. Sakura sedang belajar mengenai bunga herbal. Oh ya Gaara-nii… Ada yang ingin Sakura tanyakan"

Gaara menatap kedua iris emerald yang telah membiusnya itu. Membuatnya larut dalam sebuah ketenangan tanpa mendengarkan apa yang sedang diucapkan Sakura.

"…Apa benar benih bunga Qin itu memiliki kekuatan cakra yang besar, nii ?" pertanyaan Sakura seakan menjadi cambukan Gaara untuk kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ah..iya benar" jawab Gaara asal. "Jangan berpikir kalau kau bertekad untuk mencari bunga itu." Sahut Gaara cepat. Ia tahu betul apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Nee ? kenapa ? bukankah itu bunga herbal yang sangat manjur mengobati penyakit apapun. Bukankah akan bagus kalau aku memilikinya ? mungkin rasa sakit yang terkadang kurasakan di dada kananku akan hilang."

Gaara melepas pelukannya, menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan mendudukannya ke ranjang. Gaara kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karna bunga itu cuma satu. Dan takkan pernah ada lagi untuk beberapa puluh abad. Lagipula bunga itu sudah pernah ditemukan beberapa tahun lalu. Kurasa kau takkan pernah mendapatkannya kecuali kau mau menjadi nenek-nenek peot yang berumur lebih dari seabad" canda Gaara membuat Sakura menatap kaget. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali berubah, sepertinya ia memiliki ide lain.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang telah menemukan bunga itu, dan dimana bunga itu berada sekarang. Bebetapa tahun yang lalu…? hmm… kurasa tak akan selisih jauh dari umurku bukan..?" jelas Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

'itu tak mungkin, Sakura. Karna yang menemukannya adalah ibumu sendiri, dan lagi…kurasa kau tak perlu mencarinya… sebab bunga itu kini berada dalam dirimu." Batin Gaara. Gaara menghela nafas sebelum kembali bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku punya suatu misi untukmu"

Sakura menatap Gaara seolah berkata-apa itu ?-

"Kemampuanmu dibutuhkan di desa Konohagakure, ada sebuah keluarga yang terserang penyakit langka. Kurasa kau akan dengan mudah mnyelesaikan kasus ini. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menemanimu, saat ini aku tak bisa meninggalkan desa,..tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta beberapa anbu untuk melindungimu." Ucap Gaara sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memang selalu senang apabila ia dibutuhkan orang lain untuk membantu. "Serahkan padaku !"

~'~

Disisi lain, Konohagakure.

Ruang khusus Hokage.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, Hyuuga" ucap seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangar dan rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian mukanya. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang"

"Terima kasih, Hokage-san"

.Syut.

Setelahnya kedua pemuda dan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu melesat hilang dari hadapan sang Kage. Sosoknya kemudian digantikan dengan seseorang dengan pakaian anbu resmi dan topeng yang menyembunyikan mukanya. Rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang itu merupakan satu-satunya ciri yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Uchiha… Sasuke" seringai muncul di wajah sang Hokage.

"Sepertinya alur sudah mulai bergerak. Mulai dari sekarang, kuserahkan padamu. Aku tak menerima kegagalan seperti yang pernah terjadi dulu" tegas sang Kage.

"Saya mengerti"

.Syut.

Setelah itu sang anbu segera menghilang. Hokage pun menyeringai makin lebar. Sebuat senyuman kengerian terpancar darinya. Aura hitam yang menyelimutinya seakan memblokir akses masuk bagi segala yang di dekatnya. Sekali sang Kage memberikan perintah, tak ada yang akan dapat melawannya. Siapapun… kecuali orang itu memiliki kekuatan besar yang lebih kuat dari sang Kage.

TBC

* * *

Gimana ? kalau ada kekurangan yang terlewat review ke aku yah...

kutunggu... (^^)

jadi semangat ngapdate kalo banyak yg nge-review kan... (^^)

I'd try my best ! \(^o^)/

~Shera!~


	3. Chapter 3 : The cursed Prince

Yup... inilah chap 3 !

*taram-taram-pam-taram*

(n.n)/  
Disini sebagian besar adalah Sasuke POV, ada bagian Normal POV di akhir.  
Lime atau Lemon pasti ada kok...  
tapi nanti yah... ga tau di chap berapa... xD *plak*

Yang sudah mereview atau paling tidak membaca cerita ku, thx a lot yah...

Happy reading~

* * *

"Jangan takut, putri… aku takkan melukaimu."

.

.

"Apa maumu ?"

.

.

"Dirimu…"

.

.

"Namamu… beritahu aku namamu"

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu… cari aku"

.

.

**Chapter 3 : The cursed Prince**

**SASUKE POV**

"_Sasuke…"_Suara itu… memanggil jiwaku. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda kebelakang dan menyisakan sebagian menutupi muka cantiknya tengah tertunduk dengan wajah parau.

"_Sasuke…" _tidak.. kenapa kau menangis ? kenapa ? siapa yang melukaimu ? katakan padaku. Biar kubunuh dia. Kumohon berhenti menangis.

Kenapa kau menodongkan kunai ke hadapan ku ? ini aku… Sasuke. Rekan se-tim-mu. Apa kau tak ingat ? ini aku…

"_Maavkan aku, Sasuke"_ tidak. Tidak !

.Brak.

Aku tebangun, kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan kerasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di tengkukku. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kejadian dimana wanita yang kusayangi memberiku luka ini. Tapi rasa sakitnya tetap tak bisa hilang.

"Aaakhh… !" pekikku.

Sial, kutukan ini benar-benar merepotkan. Sakit sekali. Aku harus bisa mngontrol cakraku. Yeah… aku harus bisa mngendalikan cakraku. Hanya melakukan hal seperti biasanya dan semua akan kembali normal. Yeah… dengan menghisap cakra orang lain. Ini akan mnyenangkan, disamping ini akan menghilangkan rasa sakitku.

"Aakh !" sial. Ini benar-benar sakit. Akupun segera bangkit dari ranjangku, kemudian mengambil pakaian yang tergantung di balik pintu dan keluar dari mansion ku. Segera aku melesat melewati beberapa atap rumah. Aku akan berburu pagi ini. Kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi mangsa ku ? akan lebih baik aku segera keluar dari desa. Meski 'lapar' sekalipun, aku tak akan membunuh rakyatku sendiri.

Aku telah melesat melewati perbatasan desa, aku terdiam. Kurasa ada cakra yang mendekat. 'Rasa ini… rasa apa ini? Sakit ku…' aku melirik ke arah tengkukku. Memar kemerahan yang tadi sedikit menjalar kembali melesat masuk ke tanda hitam di tengkukku.

Cakra ini… hebat. Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin cakra ini. Hanya berada di dekatnya saja membuat sakitku hilang.

.Syut.

Aku melesat menuju ke arah cakra itu. Sesaat sebelum aku hampir menjangkaunya. Aku merasakan ada beberapa cakra lain yang mendekat. 'sial, dia tak sendiri.' Apa boleh buat, aku tak ingin membuang tenaga banyak di pagi hari. Karna sepertinya musuhku kali ini cukup kuat bila di lihat dari cakranya.

Akupun melesat menjauh. Aku akan cari mangsa lain, dan harus cepat. Aku baru ingat, hari ini aku ada misi rahasia penting. Dan… aku tak ingin gagal seperti dulu..

~'~

Konoha memang merupakan desa yang makmur. Ini merupakan salah satu dari desa terdominan saat ini. Sama halnya seperti desa-desa lain, disini ada anbu rahasia yang diberi berbagai tugas penting. Dan kurasa… tugasku saat inilah yang paling penting dan paling rahasia.

"Pagi Sasuke !" seseorang mengagetkan ku dengan merangkulkan tangan-yang tak bisa dibilang ringan itu- ke bahuku. Aku sudah pasti akan membunuhnya kalau saja ia sampai membuat sakit yang sudah susah payah kuredam ini muncul lagi.

"Eh eh eh? Ma..maav, Teme" sahutnya setelah mendapatkan deathglare dariku dengan cengiran rubah khasnya yang membuatku muak. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di gerbang desa, Teme ?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Teme', Baka Naruto" sahutku malas. "Aku hanya mencari udara segar saja sebelum memulai misiku hari ini"

"Wow.. sepertinya misi kali ini berat yah, Teme."

"Hn. Kau sendiri mau kemana ?" kulirik lengan kanannya yang tengah memegang seranjang penuh buah-buahan segar.

"Oh… ini. Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata-chan. Kudengar keluarganya terserang penyakit langka"

"Untungnya hanya Hinata dan Neji yang tak terjangkit, benar ?" sambungku. Ternyata begitu rencananya. Awal yang cukup bagus juga. Kalau begitu mungkin ini takkan sesulit yang kupikirkan.

"Wah…kenapa kau bisa tahu ? Anbu rahasia memang benar-benar hebat"

.Bhug.

Bogem mentah telah mendarat di perut sang rubah. Sungguh bodohnya bocah satu ini. Bagaimana bisa mengucapkan 'anbu rahasia' di tempat umum. Kalau begini sama saja membuka identitas terang-terangan. Dasar bodoh.

.Dheg.

Ah ! cakra ini…

"Teme ? hey… kau mau kemana ?!" teriak Naruto yang melihatku meloncat melewati beberapa bangunan yang kulalui.

.Dheg.

Rasa ini… cakra tadi pagi. Siapa… siapa pemilik cakra ini ?

Aku melesat ke sebuah pohon, setelah sekiranya aku merasa cukup dekat dengan sumber cakra itu. Aku menyegel cakraku agar tak dapat dirasakan oleh ninja lain.

'bukankah ini mansion clan Hyuuga ?'

Kulihat ada beberapa orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan ada seorang gadis berambut aneh-pink-yang mengalirkan cakra hijau ke tubuh satu per satu orang-orang lemah itu.

Apakah itu… Sang putri Sakura ?

Jadi…inikah rencana yang telah diatur sang Hokage ? Dengan memanfaatkan clan Hyuuga yang memiliki mata 'byakugan' untuk menimbulkan penyakit langka di tubuh keluarganya sendiri, dan meminta bantuan Sunagakure dengan meminjam kekuatan putri Sakura.

Kudengar sang putri memiliki kekuatan bunga Qin yang legendaris itu. Hebat sekali. Putri yang seharusnya mati dihidupkan kembali oleh benih bunga Qin. Karenanya cakra yang kurasakan tadi begitu hebat. Kurasa ia juga sudah menjalani berbagai pelatihan untuk mengendalikan cakranya. Betapa putri yang beruntung… dan… cantik…

Tapi seperti biasa… dibalik kecantikan itu, tersimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti informasi yang kudapat juga, bahwa ketika umur putri Sakura menginjak 4 tahun, kekuatannya mendadak bangkit ketika ia sedang berkunjung ke Konoha ini dan kucing kesayangannya diusili oleh anak-anak kecil lain. Akibatnya kedua orang tuanya tewas ditangannya sendiri. Mungkin setelah itu kekuatan Sakura kembali disegel beserta ingatannya. Ironis.

'Oh baiklah… misi dimulai' seringaiku.

~'~

Beberapa jam setelah Sakura 'menggulati' clan Hyuuga, ia nampak kelelahan dan akhirnya dibawa ke mansion di dekat gedung Hokage. Sepertinya sang putri meminta para penjaganya untuk pulang atau setidaknya beristirahat di tempat lain.

'Bagus. Ini kesempatanku'

Setelah sekiranya sang penjaga Putri telah keluar, aku segera turun ke balkon depan kamarnya, kubuka jendela itu dan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk.

.Dheg.

Hebat. Hanya berada satu ruangan dengannya saja membuatku nyaman. Cakra ini sungguh mengagumkan… sayang sekali kalau cakra ini tak kumanfaatkan.

Kudengar ada suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi, kurasa ia sedang mandi. Aku memang masih menggunakan segel cakraku, sehingga Sakura dan para penjaga-yang mungkin masih bergentayangan di sekitar sini- tak merasakannya. Tapi ini membuatku tak bisa menggunakan sharingan untuk melihat kondisi sekitar atau sedikitnya melihat aliran cakra putri Sakura.

.Cklek.

Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka, aku langsung bersembunyi ke balik pintu itu. Kulihat sosok Sakura yang kini hanya terbalut handuk dan rambut basahnya yang tergerai.

'tak buruk juga…' batin ku seraya memandangi tubuhnya.

Ia nampaknya belum menyadari keberadaanku, aku bisa saja menyerangnya saat ini, tapi tidak. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Tak perlu buru-buru, toh ini baru chapter 3 (?).

"Selamat malam, Putri Sakura" sapaku. Dan kulihat tubuhnya yang menegang. Kurasa ia cukup tersentak menyadari keberadaanku disana. Aku menyeringai, kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia terus melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhalang oleh dinding. Kulihat tubuhnya yang gemetar itu. Aku makin menyeringai.

"Si..siapa kau…?" wajahnya nampak berusaha tenang, meski aku bisa melihat kenyataan sebenarnya di balik mata hijaunya itu. Yeah… permata emerald yang menatap langsung ke onyx ku itu seakan menantang.

"Jangan takut, putri… aku takkan melukaimu." senyumku sambil membelai pipi lembutnya. Halus…dan dingin.

"Apa maumu ?" sang putri mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"Dirimu…" saat itulah kulihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembemnya. Manis. Lucu sekali putri satu ini, apa dia akan langsung mempercayaiku ? akan lebih baik bila begitu. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menyita banyak waktu.

"Sepertinya kau cukup lelah akan tugasmu hari ini… maav telah mengganggu waktu pribadimu, Putri. Selamat beristirahat" aku pun memperlebar jarak kami. Sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meloncat dari balkonnya, kurasakan sebuah tangan kecil menahanku.

"Namamu… beritahu aku namamu" sahut sang putri. Wajahnya masih bersemu malu. Aku tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu… cari aku" ucapku kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sepertinya sang putri sudah tertarik kepadaku. Ini akan benar-benar mudah. Permulaan yang bagus, sepertinya ia akan sukarela memasuki perangkapku. Aku hanya perlu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan ia akan terjerumus dengan sendirinya.

Mungkin, aku juga akan bisa menikmati tubuh indahnya itu sesaat sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupnya.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

~'~

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura.

Sakura membuka jendelanya, ia memandang hamparan langit yang dihiasi bintang. Pandangannya lurus, namun pikirannya tengah menuju pada sesuatu. Ah..atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdetak tak beraturan. Seseorang yang membuat tangan dan suaranya bergetar hanya dengan aura yang dipancarkannya.

"Siapa dia…?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

TBC

* * *

Yup yup... gimana ? (._.)

bagus ? bagus ? bagus ?  
Shera usahain updet tiap hari... doain moga lancar yah... ^^  
oh yah, chap selanjutnya bakal sering Sasuke POV... (^o^)  
tetep ikutin ceritanya yah...

I'll always try my best !

~Shera~


	4. Chapter 4 : Painful Love

Yeaaappppzz~  
Chapter 4 update !  
kecepetan yah ? mumpung dpt ide nih... he he XD

Happy reading yah...

* * *

"Itu yang sedang kucari tahu saat ini. Kurasa mereka telah bertemu di Konoha. Sudah kuduga ini rencana mereka."

**.**

**.**

"Akan kuhancurkan Uchiha Sasuke"

**.**

**.**

"Menggunakan 'gadis itu' lagi ?"

.

.

"Aku…aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu"

.

.

"Jadi…mau ke mansion ku ?"

**Chapter 4 : Painful Love**

**SAKURA POV**

Pagi itu cuaca sangat cerah, sangat cocok untuk bersantai-santai. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku masih memiliki misi penting yang belum kuselesaikan. Yaitu mengobati suatu penyakit langka yang menyerang seluruh clan Hyuuga, kecuali Neji dan Hinata Hyuuga. Awalnya aku merasa aneh, kenapa hanya kakak-beradik itu yang tak terjangkit ? tapi aku berdalih mungkin antibody mereka bagus, dilihat dari mereka berdua yang merupakan satu-satunya anbu di clan ini.

"Aaakkhh… !" pekik seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah kuobati. Tangannya menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah yang aneh. Aku seperti merasakan adanya aliran cakra di tubuh pasien-pasienku. Kalau memang benar ini penyakit, yang dapat kurasakan hanyalah virus-virus ataupun kuman.

Apakah ini sebenarnya hasil perbuatan ninja lain ? Tapi aneh, bila ini perbuatan ninja yang tak menyukai clan Hyuuga, bukankah seharusnya orang yang pertama mereka incar adalah Neji dan Hinata sebagai anbu. Karna apabila anbunya saja tak dapat menahan cakra mereka, maka akan sangat mudah menyingkirkan yang lainnya. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kasus ini. Tapi yah… buat apa kuambil pusing. Aku kan hanya ditugaskan membantu saja.

"Sakura-hime, anda nampak pucat, apa anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya seorang pengawalku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, menandakan aku baik-baik saja.

Aku memang merasa sedikit pusing. Entah kenapa, setiap pasien yang berhasil kuobati, aku merasa pusingku bertambah. Mungkin aku kecapekan. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku istirahat disaat begini ? banyak yang masih merintih menahan luka untuk kuobati, rasa pusingku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan belum ada setengah dari mereka yang kuobati.

"Ukh~" aku tak tahan lagi… kepalaku berdenyut.

Saat ini yang dapat kurasakan hanyalah sebuah lengan besar yang mendekap tubuhku. Semilir angin menerpa rambutku yang tergerai. Apakah aku sedang di gendong ? oleh siapa ? aroma ini… rasanya aku pernah menciumnya… dimana ? kapan…?

~'~

Perlahan kukerjapkan mataku, menatap sekeliling yang sekiranya tak begitu asing buatku. Ini kamarku. Apa aku mimpi ?

"Ukhh~" kupegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut kembali. Tidak…sakit ini… ini bukan mimpi. Tapi kenapa…

"Kau sudah sadar ?" kulirik sosok yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangku itu. Gaara-nii. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit ?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai rambutku. Aku menatapnya tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan dari apa yang terjadi.

Gaara-nii nampak menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berbicara.

"Kau pingsan di Konohagakure. Kau terlalu kelelahan, jadi kau diantar pulang. Kurasa cukup sampai disini tugasmu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sekarang pulihkan dulu tenagamu"

"Tidak!" potongku. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir, Gaara-nii !" tegasku. Lagipula… aku belum tahu nama sosok pria yang waktu itu menemuiku.

Memikirkannya membuat pipiku langsung memerah, aku jadi ingat kejadian saat pertama kalinya aku terlihat setengah telanjang di depan laki-laki. Gaara-nii sepertinya menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura ? apa yang terjadi selama kau di Konoha ?"

Aku segera menggeleng cepat. Menghapus pikiran aneh yang membuat degup jantungku tak karuan. "Pokoknya aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku !" tegasku lagi.

Gaara-nii terdiam sejenak. Kurasa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi sejak dulu…aku tak pernah dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kali ini, aku akan ikut denganmu"

**END OF SAKURA POV**

~'~

"Jadi…bagaimana kelanjutannya ?" tanya seseorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Lambang Konoha terpampang jelas di jubah yang dipakainya, menandakan bahwa ialah pemimpin desa ini.

"Awal yang bagus… sepertinya rencanaku akan berjalan mulus" jawab pemuda dengan lambang konoha di lengan kirinya dan rambut emo yang mencuat kebelakang itu.

"Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Bagus sekali. Aku ingin terus mendengar kabar seperti ini." Seringai muncul di wajah sang Kage. Sepertinya ia cukup puas dengan apa yang dilakukan anbu rahasianya itu.

"Tetap lakukan yang terbaik, Sasuke. Dan kuingatkan lagi, aku tak menerima kegagalan" titah sang Kage dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Saya mengerti"

~'~

Disaat yang sama.

Gedung Kazekage, Sunagakure.

Gaara nampak terdiam di mejanya. Tumpukan dokumen-dokumen diacuhkannya tanpa sedikitpun mendapat pandangan dari sang Kage. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut Sakura tentunya.

.Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok yang saat ini Gaara anggap sebagai pengganggu ketenangannya berpikir. Sasori.

"Langsung saja ke intinya" tanpa sempat membuka suara, Gaara langsung berkomentar, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Apa benar yang mengantar Sakura pulang adalah…"

"Sasuke" potong Gaara. Sungguh, menyebut namanya seakan membuat darahnya mendesir. Gaara memang sangat membenci manusia satu ini. Karna ia sudah berani memeluk Sakura-nya, karna ia telah berani mendekati Sakura-nya, karna ia mungkin akan mencelakai Sakura-nya. Sama seperti niatnya dulu…

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara mereka?" tanya Sasori yang kemudian dijawab oleh tatapan tajam dari Gaara.

"Itu yang sedang kucari tahu saat ini. Kurasa mereka telah bertemu di Konoha. Sudah kuduga ini rencana mereka."

"Jangan langsung mengambil keputusan, Gaara. Kita harus tahu arah gerakan mereka."

"Tujuan mereka hanya Sakura, nii !" tegas Gaara. Nampaknya sang Kage telah kehilangan kendali emosinya. "Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu seperti dulu…"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Gaara. Kau kan ketua Akatsuki dan juga seorang Kazekage. Seharusnya kau tak memikirkan kepentingan pribadi."

"Ini bukan kepentingan pribadi, nii ! ini demi Sakura ! Apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka membuka segel Sakura ?! ini juga merupakan tugas Akatsuki untuk melenyapkan ancaman pemicu kehancuran" emosi Gaara kini tengah meluap-luap. Sasori hanya mencoba setenang mungkin agar tak memperburuk keadaan.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kage ?"

"Akan kuhancurkan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Menggunakan 'gadis itu' lagi ?"

"Yeah. Cukup dengan mengulang semua seperti dulu. Karna aku… telah menggenggam kelemahan Sasuke." Seringai Gaara. Nampaknya Kazekage kita ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Jadi... kau akan menghancurkan Sasuke ?" ulang Sasori memperjelas.

"Ya. Sama seperti dulu…"

~'~

Malam telah tiba. Sang surya telah meninggalkan singgasana-nya dan bersembunyi di belahan bumi lainnya. Bintang tengah bermain opera sambil mengerjapkan cahayanya. Sama… seperti malam dimana kedua 'kekuatan' yang seharusnya terpisah itu bertemu.

Sakura tengah mengendap-endap sambil membaka jendelanya. Nampaknya ia berencana untuk kabur dari mansionnya sendiri. Ia menengok ke sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi.

Di tengah dinginnya angin malam, Sakura hanya menggunakan pakaian ninjanya dan ditambah dengan sehelai syal melingkar di lehernya. Rambut pink panjangnya ia ikat menjadi satu kebelakang. Saat ini, tempat yang menjadi tujuannya adalah… Konohagakure.

.Tap.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah pohon di depan gerbang desa itu. Ia ragu, akankah ia diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam tanpa adanya keperluan ? tunggu. Ia masih punya keperluan. Ia belum menyelesaikan misinya mengobati clan Hyuuga.

Sakura segera turun dari pohon itu. Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Tunggu !" tepat seperti dugaannya. Seorang penjaga gerbang mendekatinya. Jantung Sakura tak dapat berhenti berdegup menahan rasa takutnya. "Mau apa kau kesini malam-malam begini ?"

"Ah..aku..aku… em.. aku ditugaskan untuk mengobati clan Hyuuga" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Clan Hyuuga telah sepenuhnya sembuh sekarang. Bila tak ada keperluan lain, silahkan tinggalkan desa ini"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, betapa takutnya ia saat ini. Tapi bukan Sakura jika ia akan menyerah begitu saja, lagipula ia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

"Dia bersamaku, tenang saja" tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang beserta rengkuhan di bahu kanannya. Suara ini seakan tak asing bagi Sakura. Ia melirik, mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa suara itu berasal dari pria yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuannya datang kesini membulatkan mata Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke. Baiklah kalau begitu."

'Sasuke ? jadi… namanya Sasuke ?' batin Sakura

Setelah itu, Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke desa Konoha. Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura masih menahan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu mengingat bahwa tangan Sasuke sama sekali belum turun dari posisinya di bahu Sakura.

"Jadi…apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Sasuke kemudian sambil menarik tangannya. Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit kecewa karenanya. "Apa…kau ingin bertemu denganku ?"

Pernyataan Sasuke-yang sangat tepat sasaran-membuat muka Sakura berubah merah pekat, darahnya seakan mengalir menuju ke mukanya. Ia berpaling, berharap Sasuke tak melihatnya saat ini.

"Aku…aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab Sakura malu.

Disaat yang sama Sasuke nampak menyeringai. Ia seakan merasa puas akan jawaban Sakura. Ia merasa akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Jadi…mau ke mansion ku ?" tawarnya.

TBC

* * *

Gimana ?  
mind to review ?  
feelnya blom krasa yah..? he he piizzz...  
Soalnya ini fic pertama sih... T.T  
Saran, kritik, keluh, request, aku tampung kok... (^^)

I'll give my best !

~Shera~


	5. Chapter 5 : Trap

~Balasan Review~

**MIZUIRA KUMIKO : **Kumiko-senpai~~ (T.T)  
Shera terharu sama reviewnya... sampe sedetile itu... hebat... (ToT)  
ciri-ciri org sukses nih, senpai... *amien*  
sebenernya bukan Shera ga mw nulisin warningnya, tapi Shera tu ga ngerti, CANON, bedanya Lime sama Lemon, dkk sejenisnya...  
Mohon beri tahu, Shera ! (T.T)

Shera masih dibawah umur sebnernya...  
buat Fic rate M dg modal NEKAD dan TEKAD ajah...  
Ampuni Shera yang lancang~  
X(

tetep kasih masukan yah, senpai~~

**RAN MURASAKI SS : **Oh...pastii...! xD tunggu aja yah...

**EUNIKE YUEN : **Kritik saia trima... XO  
arigatou yah... maaph itu emang ada salah ketik...  
oh..tanda baca tuh degabung yah? ok ok...

sekian balasan dari saia... semoga di chapter ini udh ada perkembangan...  
~Happy Reading~

* * *

"Berikan…aku cakra…"

.

.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu"

**.**

**.**

"Dia bilang, 'kembalikan cherry-ku dan kukembalikan kelinci pirang-mu'."

.

.

"Sakura-hime telah jauh-jauh datang untuk menjemputmu… mengapa tak kau coba mengikuti permainannya saja, Sasuke ?"

.

.

Kau benar-benar licik.

**Chapter 5 : Trap**

**SASUKE POV**

"Jadi…mau ke mansion ku?" kulihat matanya yang membulat akibat pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. Tingkahnya yang gugup membuatku ingin segela menelannya. Atau tepatnya menelan 'cakra' yang dimiliknya. Aku akan sangat kuat bila cakra itu telah jatuh ke tangan ku. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan cakra itu hanyalah bercinta dengannya. Membuatnya lemas, lalu saat itu juga akan kuambil benih Qin dari tubuhnya.

"A..aku mau."

Gotcha !

'Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Sakura-hime.' Seringaiku.

Aku segera menuntunnya, membawanya ke mansionku. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang berkeringat di genggamanku. Gugup rupanya. Buat apa? setelah ini kau takkan dapat merasakan hal itu lagi.. tenang saja, ini takkan lama.

Sesampainya di mansionku, kulihat Sakura yang masih memasang tampang gugup. Sejenak kuperhatikan dirinya. Pakaian khas ninja dan rambutnya yang diikat satu kebelakang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang memberikanku rasa sakit ini..

"Ino…" bisikku sambil mengusap tengkukku. Kurasa Sakura mendengarnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku seakan mengatakan-tadi kau bilang apa ?-.

Aku tak peduli itu, aku makin mendekatinya, menariknya untuk berbaring di ranjangku. Wajahnya makin memerah ketika aku telah berada di atasnya. Kubelai pipinya. 'lembut..' hanya itu pikirku. Kudekatkan wajahku hingga aku dapat menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Ennghh~~" erangnya saat kugigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar memberiku akses memasuki mulutnya lebih dalam. Ku mainkan lidahku disana. Lidah Sakura nampak ingin melawan, tapi aku jelas takkan membiarkannya. Disini, akulah pemegang kendalinya. Kau hanyalah pion yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi koleksiku.

"Emmnh~Sa..su..emph~" kini tanganku mulai meraba gundukan yang ada di dadanya, sambil kualihkan daerah jajahan ku ke leher jenjangnya. Menghirup aroma cherry yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Sangat berbeda dengan seseorang… aroma ini…menyamankanku…

"Aakh~!" pekiknya keras tepat di telingaku yang membuatku menghentikan kegiatan ini dan menatapnya. "Sa..sakit.." rintihnya sambil memegangi dada kanannya.

Ada apa? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun, membuka bajunya pun belum. Apakah aku terlalu keras meremasnya? entah mengapa rasanya perih mendengar rintihannya.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya kuberanikan untuk bertanya.

"Sakit…Sakit…" cairan bening membasahi matanya yang terpejam. Nampaknya itu sakit sekali, tapi kenapa?

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun mengaktivkan sharinganku dan melihat aliran cakranya. Apa ini? aliran ini sungguh sangat berantakan, tak beraturan, dan yang kulihat, terjadi benturan aliran cakra yang berbeda di dada kanannya.

Perlahan kuberanikan diri membuka pakaiannya, meski ia sedikit memberontak, tapi kuyakinkan ia kalau aku takkan melukainya. Setelah bagian atas Sakura terbuka, aku dapat melihat sebuah lambang bunga di dada kanannya. Apakah… itu segel?

Dengan ragu aku menyentuh lambang itu.

.Dheg.

Segera kutarik kembali tanganku. Apa ini? rasanya cakraku seakan dihisap olehnya. Jadi ini efek dari cakra bunga Qin itu ? mengerikan. Tubuh sekecil ini menahan aliran cakra besar yang melanda tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisku.

"Sa…suke… engh…sakit…" rintihnya lagi. Tubuhnya sudah makin menegang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? apakah Sharinganku bisa kugunakan untuk mengendalikan cakranya…? Ataukan aku harus menggunakan jurus penyegelan? tapi itu akan menguras tenaga ku.

Akh! Sial!

Kenapa aku harus sepanik ini? bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kuambil saja benih bunga Qin itu dari tubuhnya, disamping ia tak akan merasa kesakitan lagi, aku juga akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar darinya. Tapi…bukankah itu berarti sama dengan mengambil nyawa Sakura juga? Akh! Sial!

"Berikan…aku cakra…"rintih Sakura lagi. Berikan cakra? apa itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Yah…setidaknya aku tak ingin meyerang musuhku saat ia sedang lemah, apalagi kali ini yang kuhadapi wanita.

Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi, mengalirkan cakraku dari mulut ke mulut. Nampaknya Sakura belum puas dengan hal itu, Ia mengarahkan tanganku ke dada kanannya. Seperti sebelumnya, cakraku diserap oleh lambang segel itu.

Cakraku dihisap di dua tempat yang berbeda, setelah beberapa saat Sakura nampak mulai tenang. Akupun melepaskan ciumanku, namun tanganku masih berada di dada kanannya. Aliran cakra itu belum berhenti menghisap cakraku meski daya serapnya sudah mulai menurun.

"Sasuke…" kutatap wajah Sakura. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Padahal kami tak melakukan apapun, tapi rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali.

Sakura menarik tanganku dari dadanya, membimbingnya untuk melengkup pipi tembemnya.

"Arigatou." ucapnya tulus dengan senyuman.

Sesak.

Ada rasa sesak meluap di dadaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu bodoh sekarang. Rencanaku hancur total. Benar-benar gagal. Aku yang seharusnya menyerap kekuatannya, malah aku yang diserapnya. Tololnya diriku !

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura sambil menarik wajahku yang tertunduk untuk menatapnya. Mata itu… emerald yang indah. Menatapku seakan menguak kenyataan yang kusembunyikan darinya.

Aku tak suka itu. Kualihkan pandanganku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Sakura menarikku ke pelukannya. Meski peluh telah membasahi tubuhnya, aroma cherry itu masih tetap mendominan disana. Rasa ini…membuatku nyaman..

Hingga tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku. Terbuai dengan kelembutannya yang membawaku ke alam bawah sadar.

~'~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, merutuki cahaya yang mengganggu ketenangan tidurku. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku. Kulihat Sakura telah pergi. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke dapur, tenggorokanku haus sekali. Saat melirik ke meja makan, aku menemukan secarik kertas di sana.

_Aku telah membuatkanmu makan pagi._

_Karna sebagian besar bahan yang kutemukan hanyalah tomat, maav aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu sup tomat._

_Kuharap sup itu tetap hangat dan kau menyukainya._

_Aku akan kembali berkunjung besok._

_Sakura._

Kulihat semangguk penuh sup tomat yang masih berasap itu. Kurasa Sakura belum lama pergi. "Besok yah?" ulangku sambil mencicipi sup itu.

"Enak juga…"

~'~

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Sakura belum juga mengunjungiku. Hah? Apa peduli ku! terserah dia mau datang atau tidak, itu bukan urusan ku! kenapa aku seperti menggila sendiri? ah sudahlah…

Aku telah bersiap untuk melaporkan hasil kerjaku hari ini. Sungguh. Laporan kali ini akan membuatku kena aura dingin itu lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang gagal waktu itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan khusus Hokage. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan dari sang pemimpin desa ini yang menyadari kehadiranku. Meski saat ini ia tengah duduk membelakangiku.

"Ah…kebetulan sekali, Sasuke."

Apa? Kebetulan apa?

Seketika aku dapat merasakan firasat buruk. Menyadari itu, sang Kage membalikkan kursinya menghadapku. Kage satu ini memang berbeda dari Kage sebelumnya, Orochimaru-san. Jujur saja, dia itu sangat licik. Buktinya, ia yang memerintahku untuk mengkhianati perjanjian damai yang sudah bertahun-tahun dibuat antara Konoha dan Suna. Yaitu dengan mengincar Sakura.

Aku yang memiliki kutukan menyakitkan di tengkukku harus mau jadi budaknya karena dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku dengan menyegel kutukan itu. Meski tak sepenuhnya tersegel. Kurasa ia sengaja.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa kau telah menyadari satu hal?" sahutnya kembali.

"Tidak."

"Sayang sekali," Tampak seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Seseorang? Siapa?

"Sasuke-kun~"

Suara itu…jangan bilang kalau…

"Sakura…" kulihat Sakura segera berlari ke arahku. Ia segera mendekapku di depan sang Kage yang saat ini tengah menyeringai puas.

"Apa yang…kau lakukan disini?" ini gawat. Bisa berbahaya bila ia kabur dari rumahnya lagi untuk menemuiku dan meminta ijin oleh Hokage-sama.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menemuimu, kan? tapi maav, sulit sekali untuk dapat mengelabuhi Gaara-nii."

.Dheg.

Gaara. Nama itu. Nama yang selama ini ingin kubunuh. Karna dialah yang membuat gadisku mengutukku. Karna dialah yang menghancurkan cinta pertamaku. Karna dialah gadisku mengkhianatiku. Dan karna dialah aku harus melukai Sakura sebagai pembalasan dendam.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kesini untuk memberitahu bahwa Gaara-nii ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang, 'kembalikan cherry-ku dan kukembalikan kelinci pirang-mu'. Aku juga tak mengerti maksudnya."

.Dheg.

Kelinci pirang…? Jangan-jangan… Ino?

Tidak… ini jebakan. Kalimat Gaara tadi sekan mengatakan 'antar Sakura kepadaku, maka akan kuberikan Ino kembali padamu'.

Ini bisa jadi sebuah jebakan. Tapi… yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Ino selama ini… memang cuma Gaara. Sial! ayolah Sasuke, gadis itu telah mengkhianatimu ! mengapa kau masih harus termakan jebakan busuk seperti ini?!

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura nampak cemas melihatku. Tangan kecilnya membelai pipiku seakan memberiku ketenangan.

"Sakura-hime telah jauh-jauh datang untuk menjemputmu… mengapa tak kau coba mengikuti permainannya saja, Sasuke?" seringai kembali muncul di wajah sang Hokage. Sungguh muak aku melihatnya.

Benar juga. Seandainya ini benar perangkap, maka aku pasti akan tertangkap di Suna dan dipenjara atau bahkan dieksekusi. Sedangkan sikap Sakura saat ini kepadaku memperjelas bahwa dia telah jatuh hati padaku. Melihat aku yang akan dieksekusi Sakura pasti takkan tinggal diam, saat itulah Hokage ini akan mengetahui sejauh apa kekuatan Sakura.

Dan kalau seandainya ini benar, disamping aku mendapatkan Ino kembali, Sakura juga pasti tak akan terima dan mulai mengamuk disana. kerusuhan yang ditimbulkannya akan berdampak pada Konoha juga nantinya, lalu Sakura akan dimasukkan ke daftar Blacklist oleh organisasi rahasia Akatsuki dan akan dimusnahkan, saat itu juga kau pasti akan mengutusku untuk mengambil benih Qin-nya kan, Orochimaru-sama?

Kau benar-benar licik.

TBC

* * *

gimana... gimana ?  
Apa lagi yang kuranggg...  
aku ngrasa ada yang kurang... tapi apa gitu ga tahu...  
ada masukan ?  
saran, kritik, request, keluhan,-yang membangun- aku masih menerima kok...

**oh yah...Sekali lagi Shera bantu jelasin tntg warning-warning kayak CANON, OC, OOC, bedanya LIME sama LEMON, dkk-nya dong...  
**Gomen banyakan ocehannya daripada critanya... m(T~T)m

Keep try my best!  
~Shera~


	6. Chapter 6 : The truth

~Balasan Review~

** : **whopz... maaf kalo ga sesuai... soalnya kebiasaan buat yang begitu... tp Shera coba perbaiki kok... ('O')/

**KUMIKO-SAAANNN : **seneng deh masih ngikutin crita... gomen yah banyak salahnya... (ToT)  
belom ada kemajuan yah ?  
chap ini udh ku re-edit, tp sekali lg maaf kalo masih ada yg ga sesuai EYD... m(,_,)m  
disini dijelasin kok hub kutukan sasuke sama Ino,... tp secara garis besarnya doang...

**AYANO FUTABATEI : **OKAAAYYYYY ! \(^O^)/

**TSUKIYOMI AORI HITORI : **yep yep... *angguk"* makasih masukannya...  
iia nih kebiasaan bahasa sms jd "F" ganti "V" deh... (ToT) *plak* (alay)

sekian balasan dr saia... semoga di chapter ini EYD-nya makin bagus ya... *dheg-dheg-dheg*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"Kau akan hancur di tangan cherry-mu! kalau ia menolak, akan kugunakan sharinganku!"

**.**

**.**

"Lama tak jumpa… Sasuke."

.

.

"Sasuke… apa… itu benar?"

.

.

"Kau harus ingat tujuanmu, Sasuke. Kau memiliki misi untuk membunuhnya. Apa hatimu semudah itu tergoyahkan karenanya?"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa? kenapa bukan aku? kenapa harus gadis itu?"

**Chapter 6 : The truth**

**SASUKE POV**

Aku memang bodoh…

"_Sasuke…"_ suara itu… memaksaku untuk menutup hati. Suara dari gadis yang amat kucintai.

"_Sasuke…kelak jika besar nanti…aku ingin menjadi istri seorang pemimpin yang hebat. Dan aku yakin kau akan jadi ninja yang hebat juga"_

Pemimpin? karena itukah kau memilihnya? memilih ketua organisasi rahasia 'Akatsuki' dan menjadi peliharaannya? karna itukah kau meninggalkan ku? karna itu pula kah kau mengutukku?

Memberiku luka fisik dan batin. Kau mengabulkan permintaan sang ketua Akatsuki, Gaara, untuk membunuhku bukan? Karena saat itu aku sedang memperkuat diri untuk menyerang Sakura, Gaara menganggapku sebagai ancaman. Beruntung aku masih sempat menghindar. Tapi tak sepenuhnya beruntung, karna kau berhasil melukaiku.

Kutukan ini mengendalikan chakraku. Membuatku haus akan chakra.

Kutukan ini, kutukan di tengkukku ini…

Adalah saksi bisu..

Akan pengkhianatanmu, Ino.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Ah…aku lupa. Aku sedang berada di desa Sunagakure sekarang, dengan Sakura yang sedang mengantarku ke ruangan khusus Kage, atau tepatnya Kazekage-sama. Aku harus melepaskan pikiranku yang kacau ini, aku harus focus karna saat ini aku sedang berada di kandang lawan. Salah-salah, nyawaku bisa melayang.

.Cklek.

Pintu pun terbuka. Susah payah kutelan ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku. Sakura nampak langsung sumringah menyebut nama sang Kage yang sedang membelakangi kami.

"Gaara-nii~"

Nama yang mendidihkan darahku. Nama orang yang paling ingin kumusnahkan sejak dulu. Nama orang yang menghancurkan hidupku. Beruntung aku masih bisa menjaga emosi. Karna berada satu ruangan dengan orang ini membuatku ingin segera menyerangnya. Aku masih mengatur cakraku. Mengontrol emosiku.

"Selamat siang…," sang Kage membalikkan kursinya menghadap kami-aku dan Sakura-. "Sasuke…"desisnya dengan tatapan tajam. Cih!

"Aku tak menyangka kalian sudah saling kenal…" sahut Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Tangan mungilnya masih melingkar di lengan kananku. Kulihat aura Gaara yang seakan memerintahku untuk menjauhi Sakura.

'Hei. Kau tak sadar? Sakura yang datang padaku. Ia yang tergila-gila padaku. Dan… yeah. Mengapa aku tak menggunakan cara yang sama sepertimu saja?' aku menyeringai. Sebuah ide brilliant terlintas di otakku.

Kau menggunakan 'kelinci pirang-ku' karna itu akan kugunakan 'cherry-mu'.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Gaara nampak tenang. Mungkin ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. "Sakura… bisa kau tinggalkan kami?"

"Eum…ba..iklah…"terlihat raut penasaran juga kecewa di wajah Sakura. Namun perlahan tapi pasti ia melepaskan tangannya dari ku dan berjalan keluar.

.Blam.

Setelah pintu tertutup. Keheningan kembali mendominan di ruangan ini. Pandangan kami tak lepas dari incarannya masing-masing.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya. Jauhi Sakura." Cih! apa semua Kage selalu menggunakan kata perintah di setiap ucapannya?

"Kalau tidak? aku bisa menggunakan Sakura seperti kau menggunakan 'nya'."

". . . ." Gaara terdiam. Apa ia tak memperkirakan apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Mungkin ini kesempatanku.

"Aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkanmu" ulangku.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke." tawanya penuh dengan sindiran. "Menggunakan cherry-ku? menggunakan seperti apa?"

"Kau akan hancur di tangan cherry-mu! kalau ia menolak, akan kugunakan sharinganku!"

"Ha ha ha. Bodoh!" Tawanya semakin menjadi. "Apa kau belum sadar, Sasuke? Cakramu dan Sakura berbeda. Kakuatan kalian 'jauh' berbeda. Kau pikir Sakura selemah 'gadis-mu'? ha ha ha. Bodohnya kau!"

'Kh~!' aku menggeram. Sial ! aku baru ingat. Sakura memiliki kekuatan bunga Qin di dalam dirinya. Aku mungkin takkan bisa menggunakan sharinganku. Dan lagi aku yakin Sakura bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah melukai orang lain.

.Dheg.

Tunggu! bukankah dulu Sakura pernah membunuh keluarganya? artinya… ia juga bisa membunuh Gaara.

"Apa kau memikirkan mengenai tragedy yang menewaskan orang tua Sakura, Sasuke?" sial! seluruh pikiranku dapat dibacanya. Kurasa aku harus dapat mengontrol pikiranku juga. "Apa kau berniat melepas 'segel'nya?"

"Kalau aku melepasnya, chakraku akan seluruhnya terserap oleh Sakura, benar bukan?" mengingat kejadian di mansionku ketika Sakura menyerap chakraku. Kurasa chakra kami memang berlawanan. Kekuatan penghisap Sakura lebih kuat dariku.

Gaara menyeringai puas. Sial! sampai sejauh apa ia merencanakan ini?

"Tapi… masih ada satu negosiasi yang ingin kusampaikan." Sang Kage menyetikkan jarinya.

.Sret.

Saat itulah sesosok bayangan turun dan muncul di hadapanku. Aku tersentak, menyadari siapa sosok yang ada di depanku ini.

"Lama tak jumpa… Sasuke" senyumnya.

Aku…ingat betul senyum itu. Tapi…ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mata itu, seakan memancarkan kegelapan di dalamnya. Aquamarine yang bening itu telah bersembunyi di dalam kabut tebal kegelapan.

"Ino…" desisku.

"Aku…tahu semuanya, Sasuke." Ino mendekatiku.

"Aku tahu apa yang direncanakan Konoha. Aku tahu mengenai palsunya penyakit clan Hyuuga yang ditujukan agar Sakura kehabisan tenaga, dan kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Aku tahu niatmu mendekati Sakura agar ia jatuh hati padamu dan kau memiliki akses untuk memasuki Suna. Semua itu hanya untuk mendapatkan aku kembali, bukan?" Aku sedikit melangkahkan kakiku. Namun, rasanya tubuhku menegang. Aku bahkan dak dapat mengalihkan mataku darinya.

"Benarkah… itu?" sebuah suara sontak menyadarkanku.

Ini…suara…

"Sakura…" Sakura sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu sambil menatapku dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya.

Tidak! Sejak kapan dia ada disana? apa dia mendengar semuanya? gawat.

"Sasuke… apa… itu benar?" kulihat matanya mulai belinang. Tidak. Jangan menangis. Aku…tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? semua yang telah dipaparkan Ino tak sepenuhnya salah, kecuali bagian 'aku melakukannya demi mendapatkan Ino kembali'. Tapi itu percuma, penjelasan itu malah akan membongkar niat awalku yaitu 'membunuh Sakura'.

"Sakura…" aku hanya dapat membisikkan namanya. Aku tak tahu lagi apa aku pantas berbicara dengannya?

"Sekarang kau tak perlu lagi menderita, Sasuke." Ino telah berada di depanku sambil memeluk tubuhku erat. "Aku sudah kembali padamu. Mari kita pulang ke desa"

Sial! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pikiranku kacau. Aku jujur saja tak ingin melepas Sakura. Rasanya aku telah candu olehnya. Tapi…disisi lain aku juga tak punya hak karna aku telah menyakitinya.

"Kau ingin Sakura-chan tahu bakwa lelaki yang dicintainya adalah orang yang selama ini mengincarnya?" bisik Ino di telingaku. "Kau harus ingat tujuanmu, Sasuke. Kau memiliki misi untuk membunuhnya. Apa hatimu semudah itu tergoyahkan karenanya?"

Cih! wanita jalang!

Tapi..aku memang tak punya pilihan. Aku…akan kembali. Kembali ke Sasuke Uchiha sang anbu rahasia dari Konoha yang misi utamanya adalah mengambil benih Qin dalam tubuh Sakura. Ya… membunuh Sakura.

Ino menarikku pergi. Aku hanya dapat mengikutinya. Aku bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar melirik ke arah Sakura. Aku sudah melakukan tugas ku. Heh! Ino, Orochimaru. Aku sudah 'membunuh' Sakura dari dalam. Puas kalian?!

'Gomen…Sakura…' bisikku entah pada siapa.

'Sayonara…'

**END OF SASUKE POV**

~'~

**GAARA POV**

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke-keparat dan Ino-jalang itu pergi, kulihat Sakura masih tertunduk. Aku mendekatinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Aku tahu ia pasti akan shock. Tapi… ia akan lebih shock bila mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memiliki misi untuk membunuhnya. Belum saatnya… belum saatnya kukatakan hal itu. Jadi aku sengaja membuat Ino berbohong di depan Sakura.

"Sakura…" kurengkuh tubuh itu. Dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil. Matanya telah sembab dengan genangan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Aku membelai rambutnya lembut. Memberi ketenangan agar ia terdiam.

". . . . . Gaara-nii" cukup lama terdiam, Sakura akhirnya bicara. "Sasuke… sebenarnya ingin membunuhku kan?"

.Dheg.

Aku tersentak. Kulihat mata Sakura yang memancarkan aura gelap. Tidak. Apakah segelnya…

"Dan itu semua…karna gadis itu…"

Reflek aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Karna dapat kurasakan chakraku terhisap oleh Sakura. Gawat… kalau begini… bisa-bisa…

"Sakura ! tenangkan dirimu… !" aku mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi nihil. Sakura membentuk dinding penghalang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa? kenapa bukan aku? kenapa harus gadis itu?"

Akh! sial… perasaan Sakura kini sedang kacau. Ia takkan mau mendengarkan ku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku segera mengeluarkan pasir pelindungku. Aku mencoba menanggalkan chakra hijau yang mengelilinginya. Sial! kuat sekali!

.Brak.

"Ada apa ini?! Sakura?!" Sasori-nii yang tiba-tiba masuk nampak kaget. "Ada apa dengan Sakura?! Sakura! tenangkan dirimu!"

"Sasuke…" dapat kulihat emerald di mata Sakura kini telah berubah menjadi kelabu. Kurasa separuh dari chakra itu telah mengasai tubuhnya.

.Whush.

Seketika angin besar menerpaku. Dan saat itu lah Sakura lenyap dari hadapan kami.

"Sakura… dia pasti ke Konoha!"

TBC

* * *

Haduh... jgn bilang kalo critanya makin GaJe yah...  
soalnya ini udh memasuki komplikasi-nya sih...  
sebisa mungkin Shera permudah alurnya...

kalo ada yang salah... tolong ingetin lagi yah...  
mohon bantuannya~~ m(_ _)m

Keep try my best!


	7. Chapter 7 : Stupidity

~Balasan Review~

**ASAKURA AYAKA : **aya-chan~  
Sasuke emang galauan kok... xD *dicidori*  
hehe peace...  
tp ntar Sakura yang ngajarin dy bwt ngambil keputusan, meski itu berat.

**RAN MURASAKI SS : **wew makasih... Q.Q ( terharu dibilang bagus )  
Sasori-nii jadi karakter penjelas di akhir nanti... xD he he

ok sekian balasan dari saia...

Sebelumnya saia mengatakan kalau ini mungkin akan banyak melencong dr EYD,.. bagi yang berkenan membaca, saia ucapkan terima kasih..

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"Karna satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati kutukan itu… hanyalah benih bunga Qin dalam diri Sakura"

.

.

"Sa…suke…"

.

.

"Aaaakkkhh…!"

.

.

"Aku… tak sanggup mengatakannya"

.

.

"Sayonara…"

**Chapter 7 : Stupidity**

**SASUKE POV**

Konohagakure. Mansion Uchiha.

.Tap.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di mansionku. Langkahku disusul oleh gadis dibelakangku. Tatapannya tak berpaling barang sedetikpun setelah kami meninggalkan desa Sunagakure itu.

"Sasuke…" kudengar suaranya makin mendekatiku. Aku tak bergeming. Kubiarkan jemarinya membelai tubuhku dari belakang. "Kau masih mencintaiku kan, Sasuke?"

Aku tak menjawab. Buat apa? jujur saja, aku mungkin sudah benar-benar melupakanmu kalau saja kau tak muncul lagi sekarang. Menghancurkan semuanya. Mengingatkanku pada dosa yang telah kubuat. Membangunkanku dari mimpi yang tenang.

Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah sosok Sakura yang terakhir kali kulihat tadi. Wajahnya… emeraldnya… senyumnya…

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke."

.Srek.

Aku langsung menjauh ketika kurasa pundakku berdenyut. Dan benar saja, darah segar mengalir keluar dari tengkukku dimana ada tanda kutukan dari gadis jalang ini. Sial! aku lengah!

"Kau…sungguh bodoh," Sahut Ino sambil menerka sebagian darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Kau telah melukai Sakura-hime yang tak berdosa. Sungguh malang nasibnya."

"Sebenarnya apa niatmu?" kutegakkan kembali tubuhku setelah aku merasa telah cukup kuat lagi. "Kau sengaja memisahkanku dan Sakura."

"Tentu saja. Karna kau milikku."

'akh!'

Seketika tubuhku menegang setelah saat Ino memancarkan seutas tali chakra yang terhubung ke tubuhku. Kurasa ia mencoba mengendalikanku.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke… Kau telah membuang kesempatan untuk menghilangkan kutukanmu," seringai terukir jelas di wajah Ino saat ini. "Karna satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati kutukan itu… hanyalah benih bunga Qin dalam diri Sakura."

.Dheg.

Apa? Benih bunga Qin dapat mengobatiku?

"Sungguh bodoh." cibirnya menyadari perubahan ekspresiku.

"Benih bunga Qin?" ulangku.

"Benih Qin dapat mengobati segala macam penyakit. Termasuk kutukanmu. Benih itu dapat menyerap seluruh chakra kutukan di tubuhmu dan akan membawanya lenyap bersama dengan benih bunga itu."

Benarkah… itu artinya… aku bisa sembuh…? Tapi.. bila benih Qin diambil dari tubuh Sakura… maka itu artinya… Sakura akan… mati?

"Sakura sungguh malang. Orang tuanya mati ditangannya sendiri, kekuatan besar telah menggerogoti separuh tubuhnya, orang-orang desa telah menganggapnya pembawa sial, dan… Lelaki yang dicintainya membutuhkan benih itu untuk hidup."

Jadi… selama ini itu kehidupan yang dijalaninya? itulah sebabnya Gaara menyembunyikan hampir seluruh kenyataan yang terjadi dan mengurung Sakura di gedung Kage?

Maafkan aku, Sakura…

Sungguh…aku merasa sangat berdosa telah melukaimu.

Karna disini… di dunia ini… kaulah satu-satunya yang melakukan hal benar. Mungkin.

.Dheg.

Rasa ini…

Chakra ini…aku mengenalnya…

Ini…Chakra Sakura!

"Ini…Sakura datang kemari?!" pekik Ino. Ia segera berbalik arah menghadap ke luar jendela mansionku.

"Bagus, aku akan memainkan peranmu untuk mengambil benih bunga Qin itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak mendekati balkon kamar mansionku. Ino telah sepenuhnya memegang kendali atas tubuhku rupanya. Sial! sial! sial! aku harus melawan!

"Sasuke…" suara itu..

"Sakura…" kulihat tubuh Sakura yang kini terbalut oleh cakra hijaunya yang pekat dan auranya yang dingin. Tidak. Ini bukan Sakura yang kukenal. Sakura! kendalikan dirimu!

Sial! percuma. Tubuhku malah meloncat mendekati Sakura dengan kunai di kedua tanganku.

Hentikan! aku tak ingin menyakitinya!

"Percuma, Sasuke. Jangan melawanku!" bantah Ino.

.Trang.

Banteng chakra itu tak bisa kutembus. Bahkan tergorespun tidak. Chakra Sakura makin terasa membesar. Bukan. Ini bukan chakra Sakura. Ini chakra lain. Apakah ini chakra dari benih bunga Qin itu?

"Sa…suke…" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkannya tepat kepada Ino.

.Whush.

Sebuah gumpalan angin langsung menerjang tubuh Ino.

"Aaaakkkhh… !" tubuhnya terpental jauh dan terhenti saat ia menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Ino nampak tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya lunglai ke tanah.

Saat itu juga aku langsung tersentak. Kulihat Sakura telah berada di depan Ino. Tangannya masih mengarah ke Ino.

"Tidak! Sakura!"

Terlambat.

Gaara dan seorang lagi entah siapa-yang memiliki rambut merah yang sama seperti Gaara- datang menyusul. Mereka nampak terpaku melihat Sakura yang saat ini telah lepas kendali.

.Whush.

Sekali lagi sebuah angin besar menerpa tubuh Ino. Kali ini cahaya ikut muncul dari diri Sakura.

Selagi tubuhku dapat kukontrol kembali, aku segera berlari menuju ke arah Sakura dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" kueratkan pelukanku sesaat sebelum cahaya terang menenggelamkan kami semua.

~'~

'_Sasuke, kelak jadilah lelaki yang hebat.'_

'_Lelaki yang hebat itu seperti apa, ayah?'_

'_Lelaki hebat adalah ia yang bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya.'_

Ayah… maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Perlahan aku mulai mengerjapkan mata. Dapat kulihat Gaara tengah memeluk Sakura yang terlelap dan disampingku ada pemuda berambut merah tadi.

"Namaku, Sasori. Aku kakak dari Sakura dan Gaara. Ah, sebenarnya hanya Gaara." Urainya dengan nada santainya.

Aku hanya dapat menatap pemandangan mesra-Gaara memeluk Sakura- di depanku. Aku tahu betul itu. Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Meski Sakura memanggil Gaara dengan embel-embel 'nii', tapi mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah.

Dan lagi aku telah mengetahui bahwa Gaara sangat mencintai Sakura. Sang Kazekage ini bahkan meninggalkan desanya demi mengejar Sakura, bukan?

"Aku akan membawa Sakura pulang." tiba-tiba Gaara bangkit dari tempatnya sambil menggendong Sakura. Ia menatapku tajam seolah menyalahkanku atas segala kejadian yang menimpa Sakura.

.Syut.

Segera tubuh mereka menghilang dari hadapanku.

Kulirik sosok pria merah-Sasori- yang masih berdiri di sampingku.

"Kurasa kau butuh penjelasan, bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Yeah… banyak hal yang perlu diperjelas. Tapi saat ini aku sudah sangat lelah.

"Tapi mungkin kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan katakan saja padaku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memang sebagian besar telah kuketahui.

"Aku hanya ingin minta tolong." sahutku.

Sasori, atau haruskah kupanggil Sasori-nii, menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu Sakura semuanya, kuharap kau bisa menjadi orang ketiga."

". . . . . dengan kata lain aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya?" ulangnya. "Kurasa Gaara akan membantaiku kalau aku melakukan itu."

"Lantas sampai kapan kalian berniat menyembunyikannya?"

"Kenapa tak kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Aku… tak sanggup mengatakannya."

Ya… mana mungkin aku mengatakan tepat di hadapan Sakura bahwa aku memiliki misi utama yaitu membunuhnya. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya… lagi.

"Oh… baiklah. Setidaknya aku akan dapat peran disini." candanya. Orang ini… mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana, ketika ia sedang mengatakannya pada Sakura nanti. Kuharap kali ini aku tak mempercayai orang yang salah.

"Eh tunggu!" sahutnya tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau mencari si rambut pirang itu, maaf kami tak menemukannya dimanapun tadi. Dugaanku mengatakan kalau ia telah 'diserap' oleh Sakura. Kau paham maksudku kan?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kilat dan ia segera menghilang pergi.

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke ranjang.

"Haaaahh…."

Hidup ini sungguh kejam..

Tuhan, apakah dosa menjadi menu utama di zaman ini?

Sakura…

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia mengetahui mengenai kematian orang tuanya dan bunga Qin itu?

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia menyadari sikap sebenarnya para warga desa?

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tahu misi utama ku?

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tahu kutukanku dan cara penyembuhannya?

Apa yang akan terjadi…bla…bla…bla…

Sungguh…

Begitu banyak hal yang disembunyikan darimu, Sakura.

Tapi menutupi kenyataan bukanlah jalan yang terbaik.

Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya. Dan saat itu kau justru malah akan makin terluka.

Aku ingin membukakan matamu, Sakura…

Meski akhirnya kau akan membenciku…

Dan aku harus meninggalkanmu…

"Sayonara…"

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana?

Sebelumnya telah saia peringatkan kalau EYD-nya buruk bukan?  
Kritik, saran, request, keluhan, -yang membangun- saia terima...

Mind to Review?

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	8. Chapter 8 : Verification

~Balasan Review~

**From Ur Boy'fr : **naniii? "nii-chan" ? O.O  
Sejak kapan Shera ganti gender... (T.T)  
Ini dia new chap nya... met baca... ^^

**LovyS : ** makasiiiihhhh~~ (^o^)/  
selamat membaca chap ini yah...

**Ran Murasaki SS : **Ran-chan ga login yah ? ('^')  
Masa lalu SasuIno kan udah di chap sebelumnya... cuman confliknya sih..  
soalnya lebih ke pairing SasuSaku-nya...  
Met baca chap ini yah... ^^

**Karasu Uchiha : **Shera usahain cepet biar reader-nya ga nunggu lama..  
n ga keburu lupa sama alurnya... (^^)  
Lagian sebagai reader, Shera juga suka kesel nunggu updet-an chap selanjutnya yg lama...

**1 : ** yupz... anda benar! (^o^)d  
cerita itu nanti diperjelas di chapter selanjutya...

**Ayano Futabatei : **updateee! (^o^)/

disini Lemon muncul...! \(^o^)/  
bagi yang masih dibawah umur dilarang baca! (Author-nya aja di bawah umur! -_-") *plak*

~Happy reading~

* * *

"Gadis itu sedang berada di gedung Hokage bersama Orochimaru-san saat ini."

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke~ Aishiteru."

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

.

.

"Aku masih merindukanmu, Sakura~"

.

.

"Ahh~! Ah~! Ah ah! Sa…su~~Enghh~Enhhh! Aaahhhh~!"

**Chapter 8 : Verification**

**SASUKE POV**

Kekuatan.

Adalah satu-satunya yang dijunjung tinggi di negara ini. Siapa yang kuat, dialah yang berkuasa. Sungguh, hukum alam yang kekal.

Mereka tak menyadarinya. Seseorang akan menjadi sangat kuat ketika ia memiliki sesuatu yang ia lindungi.

Ada lagi satu unsur…

Yang mendominasi perseturan di dunia ini.

Cinta.

Semua berawal dari cinta…

Rasa cintaku pada Ino yang mengenalkanku pada dendam.

Rasa cinta Ino pada Gaara yang menghadiahkanku sebuah kutukan.

Rasa cinta Gaara pada Sakura yang memanfaatkan Ino untuk mengutukku, karena saat itu aku kandidat terkuat yang dapat melukai Sakura.

Dan rasa cinta Sakura padaku yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali dari dirinya.

Cinta segi empat yang rumit.

"Hey, Teme! apa yang kau lamunkan?" Naruto kembali merangkul pundakku kasar dengan tangan-yang sekali lagi kubilang tak ringan- itu. "Kudengar seorang gadis cantik pernah datang ke kantor Hokage untuk menemuimu, benarkah?"

Ah iya… Sakura…

Sudah berapa lama yah sejak aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu terjadi kerusuhan yang besar di mansion ku, untung Gaara segera membawanya pulang, kalau tidak Sakura mungkin akan celaka bila bertemu Hokage.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan gadis itu….?" Jahil Naruto sambil menyengir rubah dan menyikut perutku ringan. "Siapa namanya, Sasuke?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau ini, aku kan sahabatmu!"

"Hn"

"Dasar. Kau selalu saja mengeluarkan kata ambigu itu. Ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, aku akan menanyakannya sendiri."

.Dheg.

Hah? menanyakannya sendiri? apa maksudnya itu?

Aku menatap Naruto yang cengar-cengir di sampingku. Rupanya ia merasa puas telah berhasil menarik perhatianku.

"Gadis itu sedang berada di gedung Hokage bersama Orochimaru-san saat ini."

Apa?!

~'~

.Brak.

Pintu itupun terbanting dengan kerasnya. Memberiku akses masuk ke ruangan khusus Hokage. Mendengar Sakura ada di ruangan ini membuatku tak mampu berpikir jernih dan langsung mendobrak masuk.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, Sasuke?" sahut sang Kage tenang-dengan seringainya yang biasa tentunya.

Kulihat Sakura yang kini tengah menatapku.

"Sakura…" desahku. Menyerukan namanya membuat hatiku terasa sesak. Mungkinkah aku masih pantas mengucapkannya..?

Mungkin Sakura telah mendengar semuanya dari Sasori-nii. Saat ini, aku tak ingin mentatap matanya. Aku tak ingin semakin terjerumus dalam pesonanya.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Aku tersentak. Sakura tengah berlari menuju ke arahku. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Memelukku erat.

"Sa…kura?" apakah Sasori-nii tak mengatakan kenyataannya kepada Sakura? kalau sudah, Sakura pasti takkan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik bila kau menemani Sakura-hime seharian ini."

Aku dapat merasakannya. Merasakan adanya rencana licik yang terlintas di pikiran Orochimaru-sama. Sungguh, kalau rencana itu untuk melukai Sakura lagi. Sampai matipun takkan kulakukan.

Kini aku takkan bimbang. Sakura telah mengajarkanku untuk mengambil keputusan. Salah atau benar keputusan itu, aku takkan maju bila terus takut akan resikonya.

~'~

Aku membawa Sakura ke mansionku. Ia langsung duduk di ranjang dan aku menawarinya minum. Suasana nampak tenang, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku rindu dengannya, ingin kupeluk erat tubuh itu. Tapi tubuhku seakan kaku. Tak dapat lagi menggerakan tubuhku tuk lebih mendekatinya.

"Sasuke~" paggilnya. Dan akupun menoleh.

"Aishiteru."

.Dheg.

Sesak. Aku merasakan dadaku menyesak. Aku harus apa? aku memang tahu Sakura menyukaiku. Tapi mengatakannya setelah apa yang telah kulakukan padanya dan dengan ekspresi itu… membuatku…

Ingin menangis.

Sejak kapan aku jadi serapuh ini?

"Sasuke?" Sakura meraba pipiku dengan tangan mungilnya. Mengusapnya lembut seakan memberi ketenangan.

Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kutatapnya emerald indah yang dimilikinya. Seakan membius dan menghisap seluruh kesadaranku. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang menerpa kulitku.

"Enngmm~" desahan keluar saat kulumat bibir mungilnya. Lembut dan manis, aku menyukainya. Perlahan kubaringkan tubuh Sakura tanpa kulepas ciumanku. Mengatur posisi ku di atasnya dengan siku sebagai tumpuanku.

"Emmmngh~eemm~" aku mulai menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir yang menggoda itu. Hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memberiku akses untuk masuk.

Tuhan…

Aku mencintai gadis ini.

Izinkan aku untuk mencintainya…

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku, menekan ciuman ini lebih dalam. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap rasa yang kukecap di lidahku. Mengabsen deretan gigi Sakura yang tertata rapi.

Aku tak menyangka… ciuman akan senikmat ini jika dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintai.

Tanganku tak ingin tinggal diam. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih menopang tubuhku, kini aku mulai membelai lembut tengkuk Sakura dengan tangan kiri. Mungkin Sakura merasakan sensasi geli di tengkuknya hingga bahunya sedikit terangkat dan kepalanya semakin mendongak ke atas.

"Enghh~Ah~ hah hah hah" desahnya kembali saat ciuman itu terlepas mengingat Sakura yang terlihat kehabisan oksigen. Suara itu begitu indah. Membuat darahku bergemuruh dan tubuhku meminta lebih.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya ku sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang masih terlingkar di leherku dipereratnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun~" jawabnya mantap.

"Kau yakin?" tanganku turun membelai pipinya. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu…"

"Kau tak pernah menyakitiku, Sasuke-kun. Aku telah mengetahui segalanya." Senyumnya. Ada kerapuhan di senyuman itu. Aku benci. Aku benci saat sesuatu sedang disembunyikan dariku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

"Aku memikirkanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja saja Sakura langsung menekan kepalaku dan menciumku. Selagi lidahnya menjajahi rongga mulutku, tangannya meremas-remas rambut hitamku.

Lihat? inilah Sakura-ku. Hanya rangasangan seperti itu saja telah membuat sesuatu menyesak di balik celanaku.

Aku langsung menyerang balik lidah Sakura. Kegiatan itu kini kuambil alih. Tangan kiriku kini perlahan mencoba membuka pakaian Sakura. Kubuka sedikit mataku dan dapat kulihat pipinya yang memerah sambil masih memejamkan mata. Aku tersenyum di sela ciuman panas itu.

Seketika tubuh Sakura telah terbebas dari apapun yang menutupinya. Menampakan tubuh mungilnya yang siap ingin ku'makan'. Tangan ku masih melakukan pekerjaannya yaitu meremas dada Sakura. Gumpalan kenyal itu mengingatkanku pada Jelly dingin yang dibelikan ayah saat aku kecil dulu.

Ah…ayah…

Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjadi lelaki hebat.

Karna mulai saat ini aku akan melindungi orang yang kucintai.

"Sa..su..enggghhh~" desahnya kembali saat kulepas ciuman itu, daerah jajahanku beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Kuhirup aroma yang memabukkan itu. Cherry, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku menyukai segala yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sejak kapan aku tergila-gila olehnya?

Kugigit dan kujilat hingga menimbulkan banyak bercak kemerahan disana. Aku kan menandainya, menandainya bahwa wanita ini adalah milikku.

"Sas…engh~enhh~~aaahh…!" pekiknya saat kugigit gemas puncak dada Sakura. Puting itu telah mengeras sejak aku memainkannya dengan jariku. Sementara dada kirinya menjadi jajahan lidahku, tanganku memainkan dada kanan Sakura. Menariknya dan memelintirnya gemas.

"Enghh~Sasu…kau… engh~baju~ enghh~" ucapannya tak begitu jelas karena ia mendesah. Tapi tangannya yang menarik-narik bajuku membuatku paham betul apa maksudnya.

"Biarkanlah aku puas melampiaskan kerinduanku padamu dulu, Sakura-hime." seringaiku. Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Sakura. Tak akan dan jangan harap.

"Sasu…tapi…enghhh~~engh~ah~Sas…ahhh~~" desahan itu semakin menggila ketika aku mulai turun menjilati perut ratanya. Dapat kulihat ia meremas ranjang yang tak berdosa itu dan menahan nafasnya.

"Sasu…engh…henti~engh~enn~geli~"

Aku bermain-main dipusar Sakura. Tangan kananku menopang paha Sakura agar sedikit terangkat, kemudian tangan kiriku kini tengah mengelus-elus daerah 'surga dunia' itu.

Lidahku kembali bergerak. Menerusuri paha mulusnya hingga aku sampai pada selangkangan Sakura. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan kuhidup aroma yang keluar dari sana. Daerah itu sudah sangat basah entah sejak kapan.

"Engh~Sasu…nafasmu…menggelitik.. aku…engh~" wajah Sakura kini sudah sangat memerah. Kujulurkan lidahku dan kugelitik klitoris Sakura sambil mengelus lubang sakura dengan ibu jariku, mengoleskan cairan yang membasahinya.

"Enghh~Ahh…AAAahh~ Sa…su~~engh~" Sakura memegangi rambutku. Menjambaknya sesekali setiap rangsanganku mengenai titiknya. Kubuka lebar lubang Sakura itu dengan kedua tanganku dan kutekan masuk lidahku dalam-dalam.

"AAAkkhhh~~Sa…sasu~~" dapat kurasakan dinding vaginanya yang menjepit lidahku. Aku menggerakan lidah ku dengan liar di dalam sana. Membuat Sakura menyerukan namaku berulang-ulang hingga cairan kenikmatannya pun menguak keluar membasahi tangan dan mulutku.

"Sasu…hah..hah..engh~ puas kau menjahiliku?" protesnya sambil menggembungkan pipi tanda bahwa ia sedang merajuk.

"Sayangnya belum…" seringaiku kembali.

Kuangkat tubuhnya hingga sebagian tubuhnya menyandar ke tembok dan ia menjadi setengah duduk. Kuposisikan pahaku yang masih memakai celana itu di selangkangan Sakura. Sakura menatapku sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku masih merindukanmu, Sakura~" bisikku menggoda di telinga Sakura sambil kujilati daun telinga itu, memberikan Sakura rangsangan kembali. ". . . . . dan mungkin takkan pernah berhenti merindukanmu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah paha Sakura dan mulai menggesekan pahaku di kewanitaannya. Cairan yang masih menempel disana mempermudah gesekan celana ku.

"Ahh~! Ah~! Ah ah! Sa…su~~Enghh~Enhhh! Aaahhhh~!" serunya tiap kutekan klitoris Sakura dengan pahaku.

Tak lama kemudian celanaku terasa basah akibat klimaks Sakura yang kedua. Setelahnya aku tak berhenti menjahili sakura hingga ia klimaks bertubi-tubi.

Saat itu...

Saat satu-satunya aku merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Karna sampai Sakura lelah dan aku berhenti. Aku sama sekali tak memasukan 'milik'ku ke dalam 'milik' Sakura.

Aku tahu… bila itu terjadi…

Itu akan jadi saat pertama dan terakhir Sakura melakukannya…

Aku tak menginginkannya…

Karna bagaimanapun…

Aku tak ingin mengucapkan 'Sayonara' padanya…

TBC

* * *

yup...itulah dia Lemon yang bisa saia persembahkan...  
Maaf yah kalo kurang memuaskan... m(._.)m  
Dlm pmbuatan Chap ini, aku sedikit dibantu kakakku yang author lepas juga...

gimana pendapat kalian?  
mind to review?

Kritik, keluh, request, saran, -yang membangun- masih saia terima...

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	9. Chapter 9 : Climax

ini dia chapter 9...  
Oh ya Fic ini berakhir di Chap 11.. berarti 2 hari lagii... (^o^)/  
Shera lg nyari bahan buat Fic selanjutnya, tp mungkin agak selisih lama yah..  
Soalnya Shera mw ada lomba sih..

Doain moga menang yah.. xD (ngarep) *plak*

Ok...enjoy reading~

* * *

"Apa tubuhmu tak apa?"

.

.

"Aku ingin melakukannya…hanya bersamamu…"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak melihatku?! Kenapa bukan aku!"

.

.

"Aku ingin Gaara-nii yang mengeksekusiku."

.

.

"Bunuh Sakura."

**Chapter 9 : Climax**

.Brak.

Meja tak berdosa itu kini telah menjadi korban emosi sang Kage.

"Akkkhhhh!" pekiknya penuh frustasi. Pernyataan yang dibacanya dalam selembar surat resmi berlambang 'awan merah' itu berhasil melepaskan emosinya.

Saat ini, sang aniiki hanya mampu memandangnya. Ia mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana tanpa harus membacanya.

"Aku…takkan membiarkannya, Sasori-nii" ucapnya pelan, tapi masih cukup jelas untuk didengar Sasori.

~'~

**SASUKE POV**

Pagi telah datang sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Sinar matahari kini tak terasa sejuk lagi, hanya panas yang membakar kulit dan menyilaukan mata. Baju ninjaku sudah sangat basah oleh keringat. Dan alasan mengapa aku tak bangun dari ranjangku dan segera mandi ialah karena aku tak bisa.

'tak bisa' bukannya tak mau. Tapi salahkan sosok mungil yang sedang terlelap di tanganku ini. Sejak semalam aku 'memainkannya' ia terlihat sangat lelah. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang merindukannya, dan aku juga tak ingin berpisah darinya.

Tapi sampai kapan hubungan ini akan berlanjut?

Sampai kapan baik aku maupun Sakura bisa menahan chakra kutukan ini?

Takdir apakah yang menunggu kita selanjutnya?

"Engh~" lenguhan Sakura terdengar ketika aku sedang membelai rambut pink lembutnya. Kulihat ia masih mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura" sapaku.

"Pagi…Sasuke-kun" balasnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa tubuhmu tak apa?" sahutku sambil kembali memainkan helaian rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku.

"Kau bau!" sahutnya tiba-tiba sambil menutupi hidung dan menjaga jarak dariku.

"Heh, siapa suruh kau tidur lama sekali?" protesku. Enak saja kau mau menyalahkanku. "Lagipula kau sendiri juga mau sampai kapan tak menggunakan pakaianmu?" balasku melihat tubuh Sakura yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

"Kyaaaaa! Mesum!" pekiknya keras yang membuatku harus menutup telinga.

"Berisik! Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Sahutku kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

Saat itu Sakura tengah menatap pria yang dicintainya itu hingga sosoknya terhalang oleh pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup.

"Kenapa kau tak melakukannya, Sasuke?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Wajahnya tertunduk. Linangan air mata terlihat berjatuhan membasahi ranjang tempatnya terduduk.

"Aku ingin melakukannya…hanya bersamamu…" ucapnya pelan dengan nada parau.

.Dheg.

tiba-tibs Sakura tersentak. Ia merasakan adanya chakra yang mendekat. Chakra ini sangat tak asing baginya.

"Gaara-nii?" ia pun segera memakai bajunya yang tersebar di mansion Sasuke itu dan berjalan keluar balkon.

Chakra Gaara semakin mendekatinya. Membuat tubuh Sakura gemetar mengetahui mungkin sang Aniiki sedang marah karena ia kabur dari mansionnya-lagi-

.Syut.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion itu. Ia mencoba mendekati Gaara atau setidaknya menjauhkan sang Aniiki dari Sasuke, ia tak mau sampai terjadi pertempuran antar orang yang disayanginya.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Konoha, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunggu. Menunggu datangnya sang pemilik chakra yang mengerikan ini.

"Sakura…"

.Dheg.

Sakura menoleh. Gaara telah berada tepat di belakangnya sekarang. Ia segera mengambil jarak menjauh dan memasang pertahanan.

"Kenapa…?" bisik Gaara. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Sakura!" bentaknya dan terlihat chakra Gaara yang semakin membesar.

Memberi serangan pasir pada tubuh Sakura, membantingnya ke tanah hingga terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Sakura bangkit. Ia memegangi lengan kanannya yang teluka. Ia terdiam, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk membalas.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya?!" Gaara kembali mengeluarkan chakra pasirnya, mengejar langkah Sakura yang kian menjauh.

"Kenapa kau tak melihatku?! Kenapa bukan aku!" Gaara semakin menggila. Kaki kiri Sakura kini telah terjerat pasir Gaara, dilemparkannya tubuh Sakura hingga membentur pohon besar.

"Ukh~" pekik Sakura. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sakura terdiam. Menghapus darah di bibirnya dan kemudian bangkit. Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya itu. Sosok Aniiki yang disayanginya, tapi sekarang, bukanlah Aniiki yang dikenalnya.

"Jawab aku, Sakuraaa!?" Gaara meloncat ke pohon tempat Sakura berada sekarang. Menggencet adiknya itu dengan pasir yang dikendalikannya. Jade itu menatap lurus, menusuk emerald yang tak bergeming sedikitpun itu.

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Dirinya seakan sadar bahwa sosok yang kini diserangnya adalah adiknya sendiri. Perasaan menyesal terbesit di dadanya, melihat adanya bekas luka di sudut bibir Sakura.

Tapi perasaan itu hilang seketika ketika ia melihat tengkuk Sakura yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan.

"Aaaaakkkkhhh…!" Gaara telah siap melepaskan pukulannya ke wajah Sakura kalau saja sebuah kunai tak menghalanginya.

"Akh!" tangan Gaara terluka, ia segera mengambil jarak menjauh dari Sakura. Ia mencari sosok yang telah mengganggunya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Gaara!" serunya. Sasori, sang penginterupsi, menggenggam benang-benang chakra yang mengarah pada tubuh Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" Gaara nampak mencoba memberontak. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasori sedang mengendalikan Gaara kini.

"Apa kau berniat membunuh Sakura?!"

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada ia menjadi milik bajingan itu!" pekiknya lagi. "Lepaskan aku, Sasori!"

"Lepaskan dia, Sasori-nii." Sakura mulai menunjukan suaranya. Ia menatap kedua Aniikinya bergantian. Menatap orang-orang yang amat disayanginya.

"Sebelumnya… aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang telah menjagaku selama ini," Sahutnya. "Aku takkan mungkin membalas segala yang telah kalian berikan kepadaku."

"Sakura…apa yang kau…"

"Aku tahu, Sasori-nii." Potong Sakura. "Aku tahu aku telah dimasukan dalam daftar blacklist Akatsuki, benar?"

Ucapan Sakura membuat tubuh Gaara maupun Sasori membeku. Darimana ia mengetahui hal itu? bahkan Gaarapun baru mengetahuinya dari surat 'awan merah' yang didapatnya pagi ini.

Akibat amukan Sakura di desa Konoha waktu itu, sang Hokage mengajukan tuntutan kepada Akatsuki untuk melenyapkan Sakura. Sialnya saat itu Gaara tak ada di tempat, ia sedang sibuk merawat Sakura yang kehabisan tenaga. Akhirnya keputusan dibuat tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara. Yaitu dengan mem-blacklist Sakura.

Melihat kedua Aniikinya tediam, Sakura meneruskan ceritanya.

"Gaara-nii…Sasori-nii… Aku senang sekali bisa memiliki kalian. Aku yakin Ayah dan Ibu di surga juga pasti tak menyesal telah menitipkanku pada kalian." Senyum Sakura.

Gaara menatap Sasori tajam. Ia tahu bahwa Sasorilah yang telah mengungkapkan segala kenyataan pada Sakura. Ia ingin marah, tapi ia sadar, mungkin hal ini tak baik juga untuk terus disembunyikan.

"Gaara-nii… kumohon… ini permintaanku yang terakhir."

.Dheg.

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kata 'terakhir' seakan menjadi cambukan untuk kedua pemuda Sabaku itu. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

Gaara marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah karena tak dapat melindungi Sakura. Ia marah karena telah menyakiti Sakura. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar menatap mata sang adik itu.

"Sebenarnya… ini ada 3 permintaan. Bagaimana? Apa boleh?" sahut Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda. Walau ia tahu itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh banyak saat ini.

Sakura meloncat ke pohon Gaara. Ia mendekati Gaara yang masih dikendalikan Sasori itu. Sakura menatapnya lembut.

"Sakura…" Gaara merasa amat bersalah kini. Seharusnya ia tak melukai Sakura tadi.

"Gaara-nii… maafkan Sakura yang tak bisa membuat Gaara-nii bahagia. Maafkan Sakura yang selama ini manja. Maafkan atas segala keegoisan Sakura," sahut Sakura sambil melengkuh kedua pipi Gaara dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tapi ini…akan jadi keegoisan Sakura yang terakhir." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan melengkuh tubuh Gaara. Membawanya larut dalam perasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Sakura…jangan tinggalkan aku…" Gaara merespon. Sasori melepaskan benang chakranya. Ia percaya Gaara kini takkan menyakiti Sakura. Ia ingin memberikan waktu untuk kedua adiknya yang tak sedarah itu.

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu, Gaara-nii. Kau adalah penyelamatku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Sakura…" saat ini, yang dapat Gaara lakukan hanyalah menyerukan namanya.

"Sasuke… adalah cinta pertamaku, nii." Sakura perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kembali iris mata sang kakak dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin membahagiakannya," Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Lebih dari siapapun."

Sakura melangkah menjauh, kembali ke pohonnya semula.

Baik Sasori maupun Gaara kini mengerti. Bahwa Sakura telah memutuskan untuk dieksekusi. Ia memutuskan untuk merelakan dirinya dilenyapkan. Dan baik Sasori maupun Gaara, tak dapat menggoyahkan keputusannya itu.

"Permintaan pertamaku,"

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin Gaara-nii yang mengeksekusiku."

Gaara menatap Sakura tajam. Bagaimana bisa ia mengeksekusi wanita yang dicintainya? Ia lebih memilih mati bila melakukan hal itu.

"Aku mohon, nii. Aku ingin Gaara-nii yang memakamkanku nanti. Karna aku merasa Gaara-nii lah yang pantas untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin mati bahagia, Gaara-nii."

'Apa kau bodoh, Sakura? Mati bahagia? Setelah apa yang kau alami kau masih merasa bahagia? Bodoh.' Batin Gaara. Ia tersenyum kemudian menanggapi.

"Baiklah."

"Lalu yang kedua?" tanya Sasori yang hampir bersamaan dengan ucapan Gaara. Membuat Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Yang kedua…"

~'~

Satu-satunya gedung paling besar di desa Konoha hanyalah gedung Hokage. Satu-satunya ruangan khusus yang di buat untuk pertemuan rahasia hanyalah ruang Hokage. Dan satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke kesini hanyalah Hokage itu sendiri.

.Cklek.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok yang kini tengah-seperti biasa- membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, anda memanggil?"

"Sa-su-ke," eja sang Kage dengan nadanya yang seakan meremehkan itu. "Kau gagal heh?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa aliran chakra tengah mengelilingi sang Kage itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak ingin kau gagal. Aku tak suka kegagalan, dan kini kau gagal?"

"Aku menyerah mengenai misi ini. Aku berhenti." tegas Sasuke. Ia merasa ada aura gelap menyelimuti ruangan ini. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Kau pikir kau bisa berhenti?" sang Kage menyeringai dibalik helaian rambutnya.

.Dheg.

"Akh!" pekik Sasuke. Tengkuknya berdenyut hebat. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya seperti bercak kemerahan yang mulai menyebar dari segel kutukannya.

"Aaakh!" pekiknya makin keras. Tubuhnya lunglai. Bercak itu hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit yang dirasanya sungguh berjuta kali lipat dibanding biasanya.

"Jangan lupakan aku yang memberimu penawar kutukan itu, Sasuke." Seringai muncul kembali di wajah sang Kage.

"Orochimaru!" jerit Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya sebisa mungkin agar tak dikendalikan. Ternyata, penawar yang diberikannya bukanlah untuk menyegel kutukan ini, tapi untuk dapat mengendalikannya.

Onyx Sasuke kini telah berubah merah. Sharingannya telah aktiv. Tubuhnya telah dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru. Chakra biru mengalir dari setiap sudut tubuhnya.

"Bunuh Sakura."

TBC

* * *

nah... itu lah dia...

Bagaimana, readers?  
Kritik, saran, keluhan, request, -yang membangun- Shera terimaaa...

Keep trying my best

~Shera~


	10. Chapter 10 : Lets End This

~Balasan Review~

**AYANO FUTABATEI : **ayeee...! (^o^)/

**IKA-CHAN : **ARIGATOOOOUUUUUU...! (T.T) terharu... *plak* (lebay)

**ANKA-CHAN : **Olala... ayeee! (^w^)b

**INAI-CHAN : **ini update! (^o^)/ di chapter trakhir ada sedikit Lemon kalo ga salah...  
liat aja besok di jam yang sama yah... xD *plak*

**RAN-CHAN : **AH... bisa jah... x3 tp seneng juga dibilang hebat... *plak*  
sama-sama blajar yah... (^o^)/  
kalo ada yang salah-salah juga saling mengingatkan... he he

Oh ya, maaf yah buat semua author senior yang udh ngikutin+review Fic Shera... T.T  
maaf Shera ga smpet review punya kalian... m(._.) gomenasai...

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Konoha.

Suna.

Kedua desa yang kuat dengan kekuatannya yang tersembunyi.

Kedua desa yang memiliki manusia yang sedang berjuang melawan takdir.

Atas dasar kekuatan. Mereka diincar dan dimanfaatkan.

Takdir begitu kejam untuk mereka. Hanya bahagia, yang menjadi tujuannya, apa itu tak mungkin bagi mereka?

Kekuatan, keinginan, keegoisan, dendam, membutakan logika mereka…

Orang yang dicintai menjadi taruhannya…

Tapi terkadang…

Untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar…

Kita harus merelakan orang yang dicintai…

**Chapter 10 : Lets End This**

.Ctar.

Sekali lagi sambaran petir besar telah menghancurkan rumah-rumah warga yang tak berdosa. Tak berdosa? Mereka telah memandang rendah seorang tuan putri hanya karna memiliki kekuatan besar ditubuhnya.

Mereka patut dihancurkan.

Tapi tidak. Kini sang putri tengah berjuang melindungi desa yang telah memandangnya rendah itu. Menahan segala serangan bersama kedua kakaknya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Konohagakure. Kini menjadi arena amukan oleh seorang pemuda Uchiha yang sedang dikendalikan oleh Hokagenya sendiri.

"Sasuke!" berulang kali ia menyerukan nama itu, tapi sang pemilik nama sama sekali tak meresponnya.

.Ctar.

Petir itu kini telah menyambar gedung kepemimpinan Hokage. Sungguh, desa makmur itu kini telah menjadi lahan tandus yang digelimpangi banyak reruntuhan dan korban.

"Sasuke!" Sakura kembali mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu. Tapi percuma, suara petir dan teriakan para warga meredam suaranya.

"Awas!" hampir saja Sakura menjadi hangus apabila Gaara tak segera mendorongnya menghindar, akibatnya tangan Gaara sedikit tergores.

Tak lama sambaran petir itu kembali menghujani Sakura, mengikutinya tanpa henti.

"Ukh!" Sakura bergerak zig-zag dan meloncat mendekati Sasuke. Saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan chakra besar sehingga Sakura kembali terpental menjauh.

"Tidak…! Sasuke kumohon sadarlah!" Sakura kembali mencoba mendekat, tapi nihil. Ia kembali terpental bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura berhenti!" Sasori mencengkram tangan Sakura yang ingin meloncat mendekati Sasuke lagi. "Percuma kau lakukan itu, kau harus memikirkan cara lain!"

"Saat ini hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku, nii! Aku hanya ingin Sasuke mendengarku!" seru Sakura kemudian menghempaskan tangan Sasori.

"Sakura!"

Sakura kembali mencoba mendekati Sasuke dari atas, ia melihat adanya celah di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura dapat menjangkau celah itu, sebuah jaring cakra mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Membenturkannya ke pohon besar.

"Aakhh!" pekiknya saat jaring itu mengencang dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak.

"Sakura!" Gaara yang mendengar pekikan Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

.Ctar.

Dan saat itulah petir besar Sasuke menghantam tubuh Gaara.

"GAARA!" teriak Sasori. 'Sial! Aku tak boleh lengah' batinnya yang kemudian kembali meloncat menghindari serangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" bisik Sakura. Air mata kini mulai membentuk alirannya tersendiri di pipinya.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali menemui Sasuke-setelah banyak berbicara dengan kedua aniikinya-, ia menemukan desa Konoha yang telah hancur dan orang-orang yang menjerit meminta tolong.

"Sasuke…sadarlah…" bisik Sakura lagi. "Sasuke…"

"SASUKE!"

Jeritan Sakura sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Membuatnya mendadak berhenti.

"Sakura..." desisnya.

.Dheg.

"Akh!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Cakranya terlihat tak stabil. Petir itu menyambar ke segala arah tanpa tujuan.

"Sakit! Akh!" Sasuke masih memegangi kepalanya. Meremas rambut ravennya keras menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"SASUKE SADARLAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura kembali berteriak ke arah Sasuke.

"Percuma." Sebuah suara muncul di hadapan Sakura. Sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan auranya yang hitam berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Sakura-hime." Senyumnya penuh kelicikan. "Kau tahu aku mengincarmu, tapi kau tetap datang, kau benar-benar bodoh."

Sakura terdiam. Bukan berarti ia tak ingin mengelak, tapi ia tak ingin membuang tenaganya untuk berdebat dengan Hokage, Orochimaru, sialan ini.

"Betapa ironisnya. Kau akan mati ditangan pemuda yang kaucintai sendiri. Dan benih bunga Qin itu akan jatuh ke tanganku." Orochimaru mendekat. Mengusap pipi Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sang empunya.

"Kau cantik, Sakura. Andai saja takdir tak memilihmu untuk mendapatkan bunga itu…"

"Aku tak menyesal!" potong Sakura. "Aku tak menyesal mempunyai benih bunga Qin ini di dalam tubuhku!" tatapan Sakura menajam.

"Pengorbanan orang tuaku, Kasih sayang Gaara-nii dan Sasori-nii, Pertemuanku dengan Sasuke, semua karena benih bunga ini ada dalam diriku. Dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya!" tegasnya lagi.

Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Sepertinya ia cukup kaget atas apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tapi tak lama, ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menyesal."

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke memekik keras. Tubuhnya bangkit dan mulai mendekat ke arah Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!" Sakura kembali memanggilnya. "Sasuke! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bukan?" Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah gumpalan chakra hitam di tangan kanannya, mengangkatnya hingga setinggi bahu. "Kalau apa yang kau lakukan itu percuma."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih tertunduk diam. Kini ia telah berada di belakang Orochimaru. Tubuhnya masih terbalut kilatan-kilatan petir kecil.

"Sasuke, bunuhlah dia menggunakan ini. Chakra hitam ini akan segera meledak ketika menyentuh chakra bunga Qin itu." Sahutnya sambil menunjukkan chakra hitam melingkar yang berada di tangannya.

Sasuke bergerak perlahan, mengambil gumpalan chakra itu.

"Sasu…" Sakura berbisik. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Sasuke?"

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang…ukh!"

.Jleb.

Sebuah chakra kilatan biru milik Sasuke telah nenembus tubuh Orochimaru tepat di dadanya.

"Ukh! Apa yang kau…" Orochimaru tersentak melihat perbuatan Sasuke. Ia melirik kebelakang, mendapati Sasuke yang masih tertunduk dangan tangan kiri yang mengalirkan chakra biru menembus tubuhnya dan segumpal chakra hitam pemberiannya di tangan kanan.

"Tadi…kau ingin bilang apa?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Orochimaru, dan itu membuat tusukan chakranya makin mendalam.

"Ukh! Kenapa…" darah segar mengalir melalui sudut bibir Orochimaru.

"Sasu…" Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah mendapatkan kesadarannya ketika ia mendengar teriakan Sakura tadi. Itu terbukti saat Sakura melihat Sasuke-yang berada di belakang Oochimaru tadi- menaruh telunjuknya di bibir seakan menandakan Sakura untuk diam.

"Kau tahu…terkadang… untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar, kau harus berkorban." Sasuke mengangkat chakra hitam di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Orochimaru.

"Kau…uhuk!" darah kembali menyembur ke luar mulutnya saat Sasuke memasukan Chakra itu ke tubuh Orochimaru.

"Kau akan mengakhiri apa yang kau mulai, Hokage-sama."

Sebuah dorongan keras membuat chakra itu masuk sepenuhnya ke tubuh Orochimaru.

"Aaaakhhh!"

Sasuke segera melepaskan ikatan Sakura dan menariknya menjauh. Karna sebentar lagi tubuh Orochimaru akan meledak.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?! Kita harus cepat!"

"Gaara-nii dan Sasori-nii masih disana! orang-orang desa juga! Aku takkan membiarkan mereka!" seru Sakura yang kemudian berbalik.

"Sakura, jangan bodoh untuk mati disini!" pekik Sasuke. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mereka!"

"Aku punya!"

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Memfokuskan cakra hijau di kedua telapak tangannya.

_Tuhan…_

_Izinkan aku tuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar…_

_Izinkan aku tuk melindungi semua orang…_

_Bunga Qin…_

_Berilah aku kekuatan…_

_Untuk melindungi orang yang kusayang…_

Perlahan cahaya mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sakura. Melarutkan seluruh desa itu dengan cahaya putih terang, hingga sebuah ledakan besar terdengar di balik cahaya terang itu.

"Sakura…cahaya ini…" perlahan Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasakan adanya cahaya yang menyelimutinya, seakan memulihkan kembali kekuatannya.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasori tak jauh dari tempat Gaara.

Setelah beberapa saat cahaya terpecah, menampilkan butiran cahaya yang gemerlapan menghujani desa itu. Menampilkan penduduk desa yang terkagum akan keindahan yang dibuatnya. Cahaya itu menyembuhkan luka mereka, memberi mereka kekuatan lagi untuk hidup.

Kekuatan bunga Qin. Bukan. Kekuatan Sakura. Ketetapan hatinya dan tekadnya untuk dapat melindungi seluruh desa. Perasaan itu…tersampaikan.

"Sakura…" tubuh Sakura melemah, ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau Sasuke tak menopangnya.

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura lembut, dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah terpejam.

"Kau telah berusaha, hime"

~'~

**SASUKE POV**

'Hidup memang sulit, terutama untukmu.'

Aku menatap sosok Sakura yang kini tengah terlelap di lenganku. Sesaat setelah kerusuhan itu selesai, aku segera membawanya ke tempat persembunyianku di belakang desa. Untungnya tempat ini tak mengalami kerusakan parah, hingga setidaknya aku masih memiliki tempat untuk Sakura beristirahat.

"Engh~" suara lenguhan itu, sudah lama tak kudengar.

"Kau sudah sadar, tuan putri?" sapaku. Aku masih membelainya, memberikan kenyamanan padanya.

"Sasuke?" sahutnya sambil mengerjapkan mata menatapku. Manis sekali tingkahnya. Polos.

Andai dunia ini tak begitu kejam padamu, kau tak perlu terluka seperti ini, Sakura. Kau bisa tumbuh seperti gadis normal lainnya.

"Sasuke…" Sakura segera memelukku.

.Dheg.

'Ah…! Disaat begini!' Chakraku terhisap oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke…boleh aku meminta satu hal?" tanyanya sambil perlahan melepas pelukannya.

Aku menatapnya. Memberinya izin untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke." Ucapnya, sukses membulatkan mataku. Melakukan itu? Maksudnya… bercinta? Tapi…

"Kumohon, Sasuke." Tegasnya kembali saat ia menatapku.

"Sakura, sadarkah kau atas apa yang kau ucapkan itu?" tanyaku sambil membelai pipinya. "Itu berarti…"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu." Sakura menggenggam tanganku erat, suaranya nampak bergetar. "Aku…tak ingin melawan takdir."

Takdir…?

Jangan bilang kalau… kau sudah di-blacklist?

"Kumohon, Sasuke… lakukan denganku."

Aku terdiam. Aku tak ingin menolak permintaannya. Tapi kalau itu kulakukan, sama saja dengan aku membunuhnya.

Aku tahu niatmu, Sakura.

Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan kutukanku.

Karna kau tahu…

Baik aku maupun kau sama-sama tak bisa bertahan lebih lama…

Cepat atau lambat bunga Qin itu akan menelan seluruh chakramu, dan kau akan mati pada akhirnya.

Cepat atau lambat kutukanku akan membuatku kehilangan kendali seperti sebelumnya, bahkan lebih parah.

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengobatiku hanya benih bunga Qin itu, sedangkan kau sama sekali tak memiliki penawar.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mendekapku erat. Membasahi pipinya kembali oleh deraian air mata.

TBC

* * *

Yeeeppz...  
itu diaaa...  
gimana?

Lemon ada 'sedikit' di chapter terakhir... he he XD *plak*

Mind to Review?

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	11. Chapter 11 : Sayonara

~Balasan Review~_  
_

**IKA-CHAN : **hE HE maksih udah ngikutin yah... (^o^) senengnyaa~  
semoga ikutin Fic" Shera yang lain yah... *plak* (ngarep)

**HASNISTAREELS : **Disini ada lemoooonnnn... xO tp 'dikit'... xD *plak*  
semoga berkesan atas ending-nya yah... (^o^)

**MAYU-CHAN** iia dong... yang buat juga ngegemesin... xD *plak*  
He he makasih yah udah ngikutin critanya... (^o^)

**AYA-CHAN :** Aya-chaannn! ayee... xD trakhir nih... thx udah ngikutin n review terus yah... xD

**RAN-CHAN :** wew... mrinding yah... O.o  
he he kasih tw ga yah... baca sendiri aja di sini yah.. :3

**~_30 Okt 2012_~**

Yup.. present~ Last Chapter of "Sayonara"

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

_Kami tahu, ini merupakan takdir kami.._

_Selama ini kami telah berjuang melawan takdir.._

_Dan terkadang, ada takdir yang tak bisa dilawan._

**Chapter 11 : Sayonara**

**SASUKE POV**

"Engh~Ah~Ennn~"

Desahan itu begitu menyayat hatiku. Memikirkan bahwa ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suara itu.

"Ah~AH~ah~Enghh~ah~Sasu…Ah~" Sakura semakin mempererat pelukanku, sesekali ia mencengkram rambutku ketika ia merasakan suatu rangsangan atau gerakanku mencapai titik nikmatnya.

_Kami tak menyesal._

_Kami tak pernah menyesali apa yang telah kami perbuat._

_Karna sudah terlalu banyak hal yang terlewat untuk kami sesali._

"Sas…aaaa~Ahhh~Engh~enh~ah~" desahan Sakura semakin menjadi seiring gerakanku yang makin cepat.

_Sakura…_

_Kau wanita yang tegar._

_Kau menahan beban yang lebih berat dari kami para lelaki._

_Gaara, Sasori, Aku, penduduk desa Konoha dan Suna…_

_Kami semua menyayangimu…_

_Kau yang membukakan hati kami._

_Bahwa kau yang memiliki takdir kejam pun tak mengenal rasa menyesal._

_Bahwa kau yang terlukapun tak pernah mengeluhkan sakitmu._

"SA…SUKEEEE!" pekiknya keras ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya yang entah keberapa.

~'~

Untuk pertama kalinya, kukatakan terima kasih pada mentari yang membangunkanku. Tak biasanya aku bermimpi seperti itu. Mimpi kejadian di masa laluku. Dan itu membuatku sesak.

"Engh~" aku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Kulihat jam dinding yang sudah pukul 9 pagi itu.

"Hoamz~ aku harus ke gedung Kage hari ini."

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, menyambar handuk, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku membuka kaosku. Kulirik cermin besar yang memantulkan bayanganku.

Kulihat tengkukku. Segel itu…kini telah tiada.

"Sakura…"

Bayanganku kembali tertuju pada kejadian dimana aku pertama dan terakhir kalinya melakukan 'sex' dengan Sakura.

"_Sasuke…hah hah..Ai..shi..teru.."_

Itu adalah ucapan terahir yang dilontarkan Sakura sebelum ia menutup matanya… untuk selamanya.

Benih dalam diri Sakura telah melebur dalam diriku dan menghilangkan kutukan itu.

Setelah kejadian itu aku menggendong Sakura keluar, dan penduduk desa telah menanti kami. Banyak yang menangis ataupun sekedar meneriakan nama Sakura. Nampaknya mereka mulai sadar akan dosa mereka yang telah merendahkan Sakura. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, kan?

Iya kan, Sakura?

Tapi kuyakin kau tak pernah mengenal apa itu penyesalan.

Setelah itu Gaara mengambil alih tubuh Sakura, membawanya pulang ke Suna untuk dimakamkan di dekat makam orang tuanya. Dan kedua desa membentuk kembali kerja sama yang solid. Dengan Gaara sebagai Kazekage, dan Naruto sebagai Hokage-yang baru-.

'Ah! Kenapa aku jadi melamunkan hal itu?' batinku.

Akupun segera bergegas menyelesaikan mandiku.

~'~

"Yo, Sasuke. Seperti biasa, pekerjaanmu sebagai anbu rahasia memang selalu sempurna!" oceh sang Hokage, atau tepatnya, Naruto.

"Terima Kasih, Hokage-sama."

"Hey, hey, kau tak perlu sesopan itu denganku kan?" sahut Naruto sambil mencibirkan bibirnya, bodoh. "Kita ini kan sahabat, tak perlu sungkan-sungkan…"

"Lain tempat, lain cerita, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma." Ucapku penuh penekanan sambil tersenyum.

"Errr…senyummu mengerikan, teme!" sahut Naruto. "Tapi…kau memang sudah berubah ya. Tak sedingin dulu. Sakura-chan benar-benar telah merubahmu."

"Ya…" aku kembali tersenyum. Kali ini dengan tulus.

~'~

Konoha dan Suna kini telah bekerja sama dengan baik. Munculnya medic-nin dari Suna yang hebat dan Petarung dari Konoha yang kuat. Kolaborasi yang bagus bukan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Memandangi ruangan yang kulalui kini.

'Dulu, begitu sulitnya memasuki daerah ini… ya, bagaimanapun ini wilayah kekuasaannya.' batinku.

"Hey, jangan memandangi ruanganku seakan ada perangkap di sana." Suara yang familiar itu menyahutiku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, mendapati sang Kazekage yang berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Kemungkinan itu tetap ada, kan?" jawabku asal setengah bercanda.

Gaara terdiam. Dia menatap ke luar jendela ruangannya kini.

"Sudah berapa waktu yang terlewat sejak kejadian itu yah?" sahut Gaara. Aku mendekat, ikut menatap pemandangan yang ada di sana. Nampak banyak penduduk desa yang sibuk bekerja.

"6 bulan tepat hari ini," Jawabku. "Karna itulah aku ke sini."

"Penduduk Suna sudah mulai menata hidupnya kembali sejak kerusuhan itu, bagaimana dengan Konoha?"

"Cukup baik. Banyaknya bantuan dari Suna mempermudah kami untuk membangun kembali desa yang telah hancur itu."

"Aku tak pernah mengira akan jadi seperti ini dunia yang kuhidupi sekarang."

"Ya, aku juga tak pernah mengira dapat mendengarmu berbicara sesantai ini denganku."

". . . . ." Gaara terdiam. Ia melirikku seakan menantang. "Takkan lama, Sasuke. Karna kau akan kubunuh jika kudengar kau mendekati wanita lain."

"Jangan khawatir." Aku tersenyum. "Itu takkan terjadi, Gaara-nii." Jahilku.

"Siapa sudi kau panggil 'nii'!"

~'~

_Lihatlah Sakura…_

_Ini dunia yang kau bentuk…_

_Ini dunia yang kau harapkan…_

_Kami berterima kasih padamu yang telah mensucikan dunia ini.._

Aku menatap sebuah batu nisan yang mengukirkan nama "Sakura Haruno". Itu adalah marga dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura… kau memang dilahirkan untuk mengubah dunia. Itulah takdirmu."

Aku masih teringat. Saat dimana kau gugup ketika kudekati, saat dimana kau langsung jatuh hati padaku, saat dimana kau meringis kesakitan karena segelmu, semua itu… akan jadi kenanganku.

Ini adalah takdir, Sakura…

Kau akan tetap hidup dalam diriku…

Oh ya… aku jadi teringat akan ucapan Sasori sebelum ia menyusul Gaara yang membawamu pulang saat itu.

"_Sasuke, sebelum datang ke sini kami bertiga sempat bicara. Sakura mengajukan 3 permohonan kepada kami."_

"_3 permohonan?"_

"_Pertama, ia ingin Gaara yang mengeksekusinya. Kedua… ia ingin menyembuhkan kutukanmu. Ketiga…"_

"_Ketiga?"_

"_Ia ingin memiliki anak darimu."_

Aku tentu saja kaget atas apa yang kau pinta, Sakura. Kau tahukan itu takkan mungkin. Tapi bukanlah Sakura-ku kalau menyerah begitu saja. Kau menitipkan benih bunga sakura pada Sasori-nii untuk diberikan padaku, kan.

Benih itu kini sedang dalam proses pertumbuhan, Sakura.

Anak kita…

Ya, anak kita…

Kelak jika benih itu telah tumbuh besar menjadi pohon Sakura, ia pasti akan indah seperti dirimu.

Sakura-ku yang mekar.

Bunga itu akan abadi, Sakura. Aku akan menaruhnya di pusat desa sebagai tanda pengakuan untukmu.

Bagi kami…

Selamanya kau akan tetap hidup…

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Naruto-dobe itu pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku tak pulang tepat waktu." candaku.

Kembali aku menatap nisan Sakura. Terdiam sesaat menikmati helaian angin yang datang menerpa.

"Sayonara…Sakura," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini... benar-benar 'sayonara', Sakura...

"Aishiteru."

**END OF SASUKE POV**

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menjauhi makam gadis-nya. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok bayangan tengah duduk di atas nisan itu, menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

Dan di bawahnya terdapat tunas bunga yang hampir tumbuh. Warna dan bentuknya menyerupai lambang bunga segel yang ada di dada kanan Sakura dan di lukisan yang dilihat Sakura saat membeli bunga Lily dulu.

Sosok itu berucap, tapi ucapannya begitu pelan seperti berbisik. Berharap angin kan menyampaikannya kepada sang kekasih.

"_Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun." _

Sosok itu tersenyum, bayangannya mulai memudar. Tapi ia kembali berucap sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang.

"_Sayonara…"_

**~Owari~**

* * *

Naah... Itulah Ending yang bisa Shera persembahkan...  
Gomen kalo Ending-nya kurang memuaskan...  
Fic ini bisa terus berkembang atas dukungan para readers semua...  
Arigatougozaimasu yah...

tetep dukung Shera.. n nantikan Fic Shera selanjutnya,... :D

Mind to review ?  
Beri kesan ke Shera tentang Fic ini yah...

Keep Trying My Best!

Sampai jumpa di Fic lainnya... (^o^)/

~Shera Liuzaki~


End file.
